Battle for Humanity
by ReverseSceptile
Summary: The pokemon and humans have been split into two sides. Now a war across the regions threatens to destroy the planet and the only hope humans and pokemon have left of coming together is a Victiny named 'The Star Child'. Will she be able to stop the war?
1. Before Chapter 1

The Battle for Humanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights go towards Nintendo, GAME FREAK, Cartoon Network,and all the others out there that own pokemon and laugh at my face.**

From afar the Unova Region looked peaceful, no one suspecting that it was in chaos. On a closer look one could see burnt tree's, destroyed buildings, and the occasional dead bodies everywhere; pokemon and humans alike. Unova as well as the other regions are in chaos, but our story starts here, in a once majestic Icirrus City, now nothing more than a small village. People walked through the streets, conversations going, kids playing, and people looking like they were having a good time. Even in situations like war it was amazing how people could act like this.

"It's time to show these humans what true fear is." came a hidden voice in the trees nearby. The creature stood out of the dark, showing its presence to the guards near the entrance of the city. The guards instantly took positions, some even moving back in fear from the site. The creature only laughed as it got closer.

"Mienshao!" One guard yelled as the Mienshao got closer. She only smiled as she flew into the air, her foot making contact with the guards neck. The guard let out a loud 'Off' before falling to the ground, dead from the point blank impact. She immediately jumped back up into the air, her light purple fur gleaming in the sunlight as she put her hands together.

"Focus Blast!" she yelled happily. Energy began pouring from her hidden hands, forming a large blue ball. The people panicked at the sight of her, running around like little ants. Mienshao launched the ball to a house, causing a huge explosion and killing many people near the house. She gracefully landed on the ground, twirling quickly like a tornado.

"Stone Edge!" she yelled as the ground began to shake violently. Suddenly huge chunks of rocks floated from the ground, some causing people to fall over in fear. Her red eyes seemed to fixate on certain people who she knew were important. She commanded using her whips, sending the rocks at people and killing them on target. She laughed as people fell from the attack, crimson blood splashing everywhere. Mienshao then began to spin violently, her long whips glowing a bright green. It seemed as if a small tornado was forming as she darted her eyes from house to house.

"Power Whip!" she yelled as her whips grew to about 4 feet, slashing and destroying the houses surrounding her. Her red eyes sparkled as she laughed at the destruction, coming to a halt when she heard a faint crying sound. She looked around, growling as she had missed someone and couldn't let this happen to her reputation. Her eyes caught site of a little girl no older than eight shaking a dead women.

"Mommy...mommy!" the girl yelled as she began to weep, her light golden hair having blood in it. Mienshao walked towards the girl, her whips glowing green as she broke into a run towards the girl. The girl looked up just in time to see as Mienshao jump into the air, bringing down her whip upon the girl with great speed and power.

"Stop right there demon!" came a loud voice from afar. Suddenly a large figure jumped out of nowhere and scooped up the girl, moving quickly as Mienshao slammed her whip into the ground. The creature knelt down, setting the girl on the ground with much care. The creature stood up and turned its gaze towards Mienshao, its cold red eye starring her down like she was a monster of some sort.

"You're! Ax!...the Haxorus! But I thought Haxorus's were extinct!; she said as she backed away slowly. Ax grinned as he turned to her, showing the large scars all over his body. But the thing that made him different from all the other Haxorus's was his left eye. Usually Haxorus's had red eyes but his left eye was purple instead.

"You thought wrong monster! Now prepare for battle!" he said as he got into a fighting stance, growling like any respectful dragon would. Mienshao hissed at him but didn't run, as she knew she had no where to hide from him.

"_This is my chance to show the council I'm worthy of their ranks! I'll teach this pathetic piece of crap what true fighting is!" _she thought as she smiled evilly.

**Hope you like this as this story took days to figure out. More chapters as soon as possible. I'm gonna love this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Being in school and being a programmer has never made things easy. You've all seen me on here, but all I have time for is reading. Please forgive me! I'll make it up to you with a good chapter! I promise! .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and probably never will. It's owned to Satoshi Tajiri, GAME FREAK, and all the other business's that laugh at my face. Stop laughing! And I love you Satoshi Tajiri! Even if your favorite Pokemon is a Poliwhirl! ^U^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Assassin vs Warrior! A young heroes fight!<p>

Mienshao starred down Axe, her curly smile making the Haxorus raise in eyebrow in interest.  
>"Something the matter assassin?" he asked with much pride, making Mienshao angrier by the minute. She hated Pokemon that talked like that, thinking they were so much better than others.<p>

"Oh nothing young one. I just never expected a young battler such as yourself to fight a legendary assassin like me. Seems arrogant don't you think?" she asked with a tone of intimidation, though failed seeing as Axe made no sudden movements towards her. She suddenly noticed, unlike most Haxorus's, Axe seemed more buff, which couldn't compare to the strong vibe he was letting off. That seemed odd for such a young Pokemon such as himself, but she thought nothing of it.

"Well than, prepare to be destroyed youngling." Mienshao, having finished her sentence in the air with a Power Whip already being charged. She caught Axe off guard, seeing as he looked up a little to late as she slammed down her whip like arm onto him. She laughed as it made contact, hearing A familiar cracking sound. But to her dismay and surprise, Axe was gone in a matter of nanoseconds, her whip having actually hit the ground. She turned to the right in time to see a Dual Chop coming her way, trying her best to form a Stone Edge in midair but was to slow and met the full assault. She was sent back, crashing into a nearby rubble building, pain meeting her warmly. She coughed up blood, her back having been delt a painful blow.

"You rotten child!" she shouted with a twinge of hatred and anger in her voice as she stood up and herself. She jumped out instantly, disappearing behind another pile of rubble so as not to be spotted by the oncoming foe. Axe looked around quickly, trying his hardest to find Mienshao through all the destroyed buildings and duty smell. He knew he was in her element, which gave her the edge in this fight and gave Axe the worst possible chance of besting her. He smiled though, as this was a perfect opportunity to utilize his new move again. He lifted his right leg up, standing straight as his dark green glimmered in the sunlight, clasping his hands together with power. He began to shimmer, his muscles in his leg calves and arms buffing up suddenly. Mienshao, seeing this, took her chance and jumped out, coming straight behind Axe with a wicked smile on her face and a powerful Hi Jump Kick went straight for Axe's neck. If not for the piece of roof top falling, Axe wouldn't have turned and suddenly dissappeared in the next second, causing Mienshao much more surprise as she was hit with another Dual Chop. It sent her towards another building, but unlike the rest, this was the few that weren't destroyed.

"How are you going so fast?" she screamed, losing her cool ever so quickly as she stood up painfully again. Axe looked at her with hateful eyes, causing the angry Mienshao to back up a little.  
>"You have Dragon Dance to blame for that one." Axe said with a smile, Mienshao finally realizing her mistake. Off all the Dragon Type moves, Dragon Dance was a personal favorite among powerful Pokemon. He had raised his Speed and Physical power greatly, which is why he was so much faster and stronger than she could ever realize.<p>

"You conniving little punk!" she said, but was too late to act as Axe launches a powerful Earthquake, one that shook the entire area greatly. Tree's and large rocks were either falling or breaking, uprooting many fertile plants as Mienshao was left unguarded. It was then that the house above her crumbled, landing on her with full force as her screams of pain were heard for what seemed for a second.

"It didn't have to be that way..." Axe said, his Earthquake ending abruptly as he looked at the messed he had caused. Whatever houses were not destroyed by Mienshao, were now rubble and broken glass. Axe sighed, looking back at the forest right next to Chargestone Cave. He ran off, heading for the forest as if nothing happened, leaving the residents who had survived in awe and dismay at their destroyed city. They decided it was time to head over to the main resistance city of Nimbasa City. They packed the things that weren't destroyed in the attacks, comersing about the Haxorus they just saw, and some even talking about rumors of a Pokemon group protecting humans. All the while, a little six year old girl with long blonde, curly hair, sea blue eyes, and pale skin, mourned over her mothers death.

Axe walked within the forest, seeing the many Klinks and Jolticks that lived outside of the cave itself. He walked long a jagged path full of broken trees and weird formed rocks. It wasn't until he came up to a certain wall, that he stopped. The wall appeared like any outer wall to the cave, but something about it seemed off. First off, below the wall were foot marks, ones that belonged to an assortment of Pokemon, Axe found dismaying at this. Secondly, the texture and color of this wall was a little off from the rest, if one looked closely enough, less hard and softer and a bright brown.

"The old man needs to take lessons for this hiding thing." Axe said before as brought his palm up to the stone, pressing it gently against the smooth stone. A great warmth filled a body, like a sense of new pride was running through him. At this, the stone shifted and fell into the ground, replaced by a well lit room with many stone seats, tables, and a training room far to the right.

"Home!" he said, and at that, was met by a small, yet powerful Fire Blast, Axe backing up in time to see the black blur he had always hated. "Cerberus it's me! Axe!" the warrior shouted again, two figures stepping out of the darkness training room, one a Gardevour, the other a large Gigalith. Axe turned to his right, seeing the blur's shape to be a Houndoom, and a very tensed Houndoom at that.

_'It's __good t__o __be __home.'_Axe thought, chuckling slightly at his friends happy smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Who are these mysterious people Axe calls friend?<strong>

**Lunamon: Really Nate, asking dumb questions like that?**

**Gex: The kids fine. Let him right his story you digital doll.**

**Lunamon: Doll! How dare you!**

**Me: Alright guys, not right now. I'm tired.**  
><strong><br>Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Don't be surprised if I don't update this till next week. I barely had enough time to write this one, and it was during my late night programming. I'll write longer chapters soon, but I wanted to update this as quickly as possible due to PERSONAL reasons.**

**And yes, I made this Chapter 1 since I was to noobish back then to write the previous page a chapter. Don't worry, it won't stop me! And Trod! If your reading this, this is MY story!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sup guys. Back with another chapter. Don't worry, I'm try my hardest to get my other stories updated as well. But with my current situation, it might take longer than expected. Just be patient my friends.**

**Disclaimer: No, I own nothing of Pokemon besides my characters maybe? Probably not. Laugh at me all you want GAME FREAK! when I become a programmer, I'm taking you over! XD**

Chapter 2: The Star Child awakens. An evil foe makes its move!

"So let me guess. Didn't go so well." came the grumpy, and somewhat kind voice of Gigalith. Those who know him all to well, call him by his natural nickname, 'Old Man Gigalith' for the simple fact that he is quite old. 60 years old to be precise. Unlike most Gigalith, he was far taller than most, and produced crimson stones and a darker black stone color to him.

"...yeah. Wasn't able to save a lot." Axe said with disappointment, slumping down a bit as he headed to the large stone couch, or what it appeared to be. "Met with that Mienshao. Ya know, that legendary assassin." he said secondly, sitting down with his head down a bit.

"Her! My for such a young Pokemon, you can take on even the toughest of foes." the Pokemon next to Gigalith, a Gardevour, said. If one looked at her, one would probably keel over with the sight of this beauty. Unlike most Gardevour, she was a shiny, producing light blue skin instead of the usual green. Like Gigalith, she was named Gardenia after her old trainers best friend, the Sinnoh Gym Leader.

"Tch. Not not much though. Ya could have done better." came the raspy, and deep growling voice of the Houndoom, who sat next to the door in a tense, yet prideful look. Again, this Pokemon was a bit different from his kind as well, his fur instead of jet black, a deep dark gray. But the most notable thing, was his right arm wasn't there, instead replaced by a mechanical arm; or auto mail. His horns were huge, curled back quite far meaning he was no youngling either, and showed he had seen many battles in his time. Like the rest, his name was Doom for the destruction he caused during battles.

"Shut up! I know I could've done better!" Axe yelled angrily, dismissing the fact that Doom always made Axe feel weak and unwanted. Though Gigalith knew that wasn't the case, as Doom actually saw Axe as a rival in some ways, but failed to show it a lot. The two had always been bitter rivals, Axe always trying to outshine Doom in every way to show he was no weakling, with little results.

"Yeah, yeah. Icirrus City is gone anyways, meaning we don't have a reason to stay here anymore. I say we go." Doom said in his usually raspy voice, getting up and walked slowly towards the training room. Within the room was comprised of many stone dummies, some slabs for lifting, and the occasional metal weights they had collected.

"You know we have to wait till Gex get's back from his mission. He makes all the decisions remember." Gardenia said, walked towards a stone table full of berries as she picked through them, counting them off to see if they needed more. "Besides, we're safe here for now. Need I remind you of the strong electromagnetic field that keeps us hidden from Steel types." she added lastly, making Doom growl, though knowing Gardenia was right.

"In any case. We must rest for now. Doom, me and you need to check up on the air reports from the Staraptors. I said we'd meet them in about 30 minutes." Gigalith said as he stomped, very slow in fact, towards the stone door.

What! Why me! That's not fun at all!" Doom shouted with anger, having done boring work for a couple of days without a single battle. He loved to fight, especially against foes and rivals. Being known as the most destructive of the group, Doom always loved a good fight, but hated having to do trivial tasks. "Why can't the kid do it anyways?" Doom asked, directing his attention towards the already furious Axe.

"Because I've been working my ass off! Unlike you, ya lazy bum!" Axe said, his frustrations rising from his partners arrogance. This caused Doom to growl menacingly, jumping down towards Axe and looking him straight in the eyes as the two starred down each other. It was about to be a full on fight, one in which Gardenia and Giglith sighed, until a small voice came out from a small hallways to the left.

"Big brother. Uncle Doomi. Please don't fight." came the small, and probably sweetest voice of all; Star. Star was a Victini, probably the last one in existence, and the one thing that made her stand out was the star shaped scar on her head. Axe and Doom both stopped immediately on her arrival, not wanting to continue in front of Star as the tiny Pokemon rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Eh...sorry squirt. Kinda got carried away." Doom reassured Star "I won't be hurting this kid anytime soon" Doom glared at Axe, "yeah, we're a team, remember?" Axe returned the glare but softens his look after Star giggles, though yawning slightly due to being woken up from her nap.

"You two quit it. Star let's head back to bed sweety." Gardenia said with a soft smile, coming up to the tired Victini and walked back down hall. Doom glared at Axe for what seemed hours before he broke the look, heading over to Gigalith.

"Remain here Axe. Watch over Gardenia and Star. You know what to do." The old pokemon said with a tired voice, his cold, yet wise eyes looking at Axe for confirmation. Axe nodded, knowing full well that Old Man Gigalith was not one to be trifled with. Gigalith looked away and stomping his huge foot, causing the huge door to fall with a smooth rhythm. He and Doom left, the stone door closing behind them as they began walking towards the opposite entrance to Chargestone Cave.

* * *

><p><em>The howling wind shook the tree's violently, a painful roar being heard off into the distance. Below, a small creature ran across the grass, his entire body being darkened by a huge figure above.<em>  
><em>"You can't run forever youngling! Your demise shall soon meet you!" came a booming, angry voice. The creature stopped abruptly, shaking in fear as it knew there was no way to run from such a legendary creature. The large creature laughing diabolically, stretching out it's immense wings as flames surrounded the beast, the small creature below shaking in fright.<em>  
><em>"Those who do not follow the wishes of Mistress Reshiram! Shall be eliminated!" yelled the beast, before blasting the tiny creature with what appeared to be a giant Fire Blast. The tiny creature below fell forward, far to scarred to even move a muscle as the flames came closer, incinerating nearby tree's and rocks with even the slightest touch. Finally, the flames got close and seemed to consume the Pokemon as he cried out, not in pain, but for mercy.<em>

* * *

><p>The Haxorus jolted upright, sweat coming off his face as he breathed in heavily. He heart beats were pounding against his great chest, somewhat hurting as he breathed in and out.<p>

_"Again with the same nightmare..."_ Axe thought as he slowly exhaled and inhaled, calming his nerves slowly after his thirty minute nap. Suddenly, Axe was startled by a small shuffle behind his head, shifting his body forward as he jumped up and readied an X-Scissors. He turned quickly and prepared to attack, wondering how anyone could get into their hideout, until he saw exactly who it was.

"Why do you talk in your sleep big brother?" Star asked, her sweet, innocent voice causing Axe to feel guilty about what he was about to do to her.

"Well...little sis...it's a long explanation. How about some other time." Axe said gently, his arms falling to his sides as he smiled warmly at the tiny Pokemon. Star looked at Axe for a second, Axe seeing the gears twist in her head before she smiled back. "Ok!" she said before she jumped up, landing onto Axe's chest and hugging him happily. Even Axe's cold warrior heart couldn't resist such a thing, Axe's heart warming up in a matter of seconds as he smiled and hugged her back.

"Just make sure you best those night terrors. Ok?" she asked, looking up with a open mouthed smile, Axe looking down at the young Victini.

"Of course. Your big bro is as tough as they come!" Axe said, his reassuring voice winning another awing smile from Star. Axe, to Star, was considered the big brother do to his young age and over protection of her. He did his job without fail and vowed to never let anything happen to Star under his strategic eye.

"Look at you to getting along." came Gardenia's voice, walking out from the small hallway with a her arms crossed and smiling. "Anyways...Star it's time we head out." Gardenia said, Star inhaling happily as she jumped up and put her peace sign up, her usual trademark sign for when she was overjoyed.

"YAY! Berry picking!" she said while she dance around, shifting from right to left and she shook her arms up and down. Axe couldn't believe what he was seeing, and slowly looked up at the smiling Gardenia.

"Berry picking? In the forest? Sounds dangerous ya know." Axe said, Gardenia looking at Axe intensely before looking away. "It's about time she got out again. She's been cooped up in here, training and resting. A little girl has to be used to the open." Gardenia said, Axe rubbing the back of his head with a cracked smile. He had to admit, Gardenia posing as the 'Mother' for Star was the perfect fit, and proved to be quite useful when Axe needed to rest.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure you two stay safe." Axe said before he nodded at Gardenia, heading to the training room for some warm ups. Gardenia sighed, walking over to the stone table and picking up a small, masterly woven basket she made just yesterday. "Alright dear. Let's go before Ge-...I mean before daddy gets home." Gardenia said, prompting Star to jump up to her mothers shoulders and smile warmly.

"Dad's coming home today isn't he! I can't wait!" Star said, shaking a bit from too much excitement in the tiny pokemon's body. Gardenia sighed as she headed to the slab, using her Psychic to drop the stone down and close it as she stepped out into the warm and quit forest. All around, Oak tree's grew with small vines sticking out, rocks scattered across the land since they were so close to the Chargestone Cave.

_"And since we're near Chargestone Cave, the electromagnet field will keep us well hidden from anyone." _Gardenia thought as she and Star began their treck to the left, heading through a large bush. If one looked closely though, one could see a pair of yellow menacing eyes watching the two, seeming to stare before leaving the tree line.

Not too far away, maybe a mile or so, a group of twenty to thirty Pokemon walked along Iccirus Cities borders, or what was left anyways. The Pokemon in front, Bisharp, better known as Slash, surveyed the destroyed land with intense eyes.

"Seems things went down here..." he said, his voice quite deep and full of confidence in his choice of words. The many Pawniard behind Slash picked up stones here and there, speaking to each other about what might have happened here. It wasn't until a small Pawniard broke trough a tree line, quickly pacing himself towards Slash with heavy breaths.

"General. I have news. The Star Child has been spotted towards the south of here, heading towards the main entrance of Chargestone Cave." he said with a prideful tone, one Slash found annoying yet happy about.

"Is that true? It seems Arceus has not forgotten us boys. Let's move." Slash commanded, the Pawniards snapping to attention to their generals orders, until the small Pawniard looked up.

"Uh...sir. If I may intervene. We don't have authority from Pseudo Council to attack th...Ack!" before the Pawniard had anytime to finish, Slash's bladed arm met with the Steel types body, almost cutting straight through as Slash attacked him. Crimson blood soared from the pokemon's body, his every nerve full of pain as he fell to the ground in utter astonishment from his generals assault. He bled out even more, the Pawniard gasping at their leaders move, but Slash remained unfazed by this, as if he had done it so many time before.

"I don't think I needed your words. We will capture the Star Child and make sure to hand it into the council as a request for promotion." Slash said, looking down at the now pale looking Pawniard who seemed to have a hard time breathing. "But sir...the Gardevour is with it." he said, and would never get to finish, as the next second Slash was behind him. He seemed like a blur almost, the Pawniard letting out his last breath before his head fell, completely cut off by Slash's arm blades. Blood spouted from the lifeless body as it fell, the other Pawniard looking distraught, and some sickened that their fellow species had been killed so easily.

"Let us move. We have to get that Star Child." Slash said, in a more commanding voice than ever, and set off towards the location the Pawniard had described, followed by his small army.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUN!<strong>

**Oh! It seems someone else who's evil has entered the fray. Cunning and strong, this Bisharp is no laughing matter. I wonder why I use so many Unova Pokemon, ah that's right, THEIR IN UNOVA! XD**

**Not to worry my friends, there will be plenty of fights soon, but this story it more about the dialogue anyways. Next chapter will be a doozy, since I have some ideas running through my head. Hey! I'd like to wait and add bio's for my characters if any of you want. Just Review or PM me if you want to see a biography chapter of them.**

**Gardenia: Now why would I go show people my past! So perverts can know more about me?**

**Gigalith; Well Gardenia, after what I've seen on the 'Internet' about you...uhhh...**

**Gardenia: DON'T REMIND ME! PERVERTED MONSTERS ALL OF THEM!**

**Doom: Well, there she goes again.**

**Gex: Hey...when am I gonna be in the story. I'm practically the main plot device here. Hellooooooooo...Nate?**

**Me: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz...ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz**

**Axe: Hehehe...that's funny.**

**Gex: What I wouldn't give for a bat right about now.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Back again. Finally some progress in this story. I don't know what I'm gonna do with my Reverse Pokemon story. Should I continue? Or not? Hard to decide. Anyways, making chapters longer, and finally some fighting, though not a lot. And to think, this is all written on my IPod. That's right, I have no need for a PC(beside uploading things). XD**

**Disclaimer: I have never, will never, and shall never own Pokemon. It is a production of GAME FREAK, Nintendo, and it's creator; Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Legend Appears! The future is brighter than you think.<p>

Gardenia and Star walked along a ragged path full of overgrown tree's and sharp rocks, all the while aweing at the beauty of the forest. So far, they had only encountered a few Pecha and Pomeg Berries along the way, and would have collected some, if not for Star's constant talking. Her sights had always been set on Kelpsy berries, since they were not only the biggest but her favorite of all since of a few months ago. She loved the ridged texture of the plant, the smooth flavor it had to every bite she took, but what really took the cake was the look of the berry itself. Star couldn't put it, but she loved the root looking berry with a burning passion.

"Are we there yet?" Star asked, for the thirty billionth time, Gardenia sighing as she mustered the strength to control herself from yelling at Star. As sweet and kind Star was, she was still a small child who needed nurture and caring, as well as discipline and responsibility.

"Close sweety. I can sense berries near." Gardenia assured, and happily smiling as Star nodded and looked back ahead. The thing was, she could sense the life within the berries, her psychic abilities far surpassing most Psychic type Pokemon. As she neared them though, she senses other presences near them, wondering why it was hard for her to concentrate on each one. _"Probably some little Pokemon wandering about."_, she thought with a chuckle, heading through a tall bush into an small field. She could see all types of berries scattered from the ground to the tree tops, each looking quite ripe and very delicious. From Razz to Bluk berries, they all seemed to have been planted here some time ago by someone means, though this did not stop Gardenia from letting down Star as she headed straight for the Kelspy berries.

"Be safe Star. Make sure you pick them and don't eat them like last time." Gardenia said lastly as she watched the child nod in approval and jump towards the tree. Gardenia could already see the tummy aching Star moaning about how she was sorry for eating all the berries, rubbing her huge stomach with anguish. She smiled at the thought as she turned to her own tree, using her Psychic diligently to pick then gently so as not to cause any bruises.

Star was climbing the tree with focus in her eyes, seeing the flavorable berries sitting upon their stems with their ridged bodies. Star jumped up to the top branch, licking her lips happily as she rubbed a hand upon the berry as if she had just found gold. Above her, sat two lazy yellow eyes, watching the tiny Pokemon with a cold stare of pure happiness.

"Need a hand little one." said the creepy, tiny voice of a Pawniard, who jumped out and took a swing at Star. If it was not for Star's incredible hearing, she wouldn't have been able to step backwards. But to her dismay, tripped over a small branch and fell of the tree wih a small yell, loud enough though, for Gardenia to hear. She looked up in time to see as Star hit the ground with a whining thud, horrified by how hard she hit her head, but more so about the Pawniard on top of the tree.

"Star!" Gardenia said defensively, casting a Psychic as she picked up the small Fire type and dropped her into Gardenia's arms. All around, Pawniards after Pawniards came out of bushes, tree leaves, and even behind rocks as they surroinded the two Psychics with proud stances.  
>[I]"That must be why I couldn't sense then easily. Their all Dark types."[I] she though as she looked around, counting at least fifteen or so of them.

"But that would mean..." Gardenia began, only to be interrupted by the cold, grunting voice of Slash.

"That I'm back and still quite pissed at our last fight my sweet Gardenia." he said as he came out from his hiding place, having come up from behind Gardenia with a large smile on his face.

Gadenis backed away slowely, seeing she was quite outmatched by sheer numbers, and the huge type advantage they all had over her. She looked down at the whimpering Star, who seemed to hug Gardenia tightly from the fear that was gripping Star's heart.

"Awww...Now I feel bad for scaring such a cute little child. Here, I'll take it off your hands." Slash said as his forearms began to glow, showing he was ready to launch a X-Scissors.

"Sorry Slash. But you should have stayed dead!" Gardenia said, before her eyes began to glow brightly, launching a immensely powerful Thunderbolt towards her attackers with astounding accuracy. Slash was too fast as he side stepped and jumped back, allowing some of his Pawniards to be caught within the powerful shockwave as they fell to the ground, fainted from the intense blow.

"You have gotten stronger I see. This could be fun." Slash said before he rushed Gardenia with his blurring speed catching her off guard, a Slash being prepared as he launched it at her. To his dismay, Gardenia was fast enough to use Double Team, his arm striking straight through a dud. He growled as he looked around, seeing the many Gardenia's with a scarred Star in her arms, looking around a bit before raising his arm. At this, his Pawniards moved in union, circeling the group of Gardenia's with their arms held back as they charged Iron Heads.

"Now!" Slash said as he back away slowely, his Pawniards all nodding before launching themselves at their foe. Each one hit a dud, passing through them with little ease, up until one Pawniard was slammed back by a powerful Thunderbolt, Gardenia being spotted in the middle. She clenched her teeth angrily at her incompetence, wishing she had more time to get away, but was too slow to act as Slash came up, his arms being consumed by a dark power. Gardenia knew that was Night Slash, and could feel the dread of Slash's hit making contact, so she did something that made things worst; she used Protect. They large green orb surrounded her and Star, Slash's attack hitting the orb and causing little effect to the protective force.

"You stupid fool..." Slash said as he stepped back, smiling happily at his fortune. Now that Gardenia was protected, she would have nowhere to run since she was fully surrounded now, the Protect's timing being counted by Slash. "You made this easier my dear Gardenia. Now you should hand over the child now before things get ugly for you." Slash said with a smirk, walked back in forth in front of the orb.

Fear gripped Gardenia as she knew she was in checkmate, knowing full well that even with Thunderbolt, she wouldn't be able to hold them off from Star for long. Instantly, during her thoughts, her fears came true as the orb faded, Slash taking this chance to suddenly burst in speed at the unnoticing Psychic. Gardenia was to slow as she was slammed hard with Slash's powerful Iron Head, his blades cutting through into her arms as she winced in pain. She fell back almost instantly, blood dripping from his crossed arms as Star was astonished by the blow.

"Momma!" Star screamed, turning her head to look at the wounds with a tear running down her cheek. Gardenia sat forward, exhaling heavily as the blow had left hit the wind out of her, holding onto Star tightly.

"We could have avoided this my dear. But this has to end now." Slash said, and within a second, was upon the two with a charged X-Scissors. Pain and fear flowed into Gardenia's mind as she was unable to move nor attack, her eyes widened by the site of the incoming attack.

_"It's over. No!" _her mind screamed as she looked down, holding tightly onto Star with tears streaming down her cheek. In the next instant, ther was a loud 'Clang!', like two sword meeting each other, and the surprise gasp, of Slash.

* * *

><p>Doom and Gigalith walked along the other side of Chargestone Cave, having needed to meet with some Pokemon for answers.<br>"So Old Man, think Gex will be back soon." Doom asked, looking down in boredom as he walked behind the old Pokemon.

"Knowing Gex, he'll be here sooner than expected." Gigalith said in his usual gritty voice, walking along a path he knew all to well. He looked up with a scanning eye, spotting a pair of Unfezents and a large Staraptor in the lead. "Ah! There they are!" Gigalith said, the three birds looking down as they heard his voice. They cartwheeled to the right before swooping down elegantly towards the ground, landing on the wet grass before the two.

"Old Man Gigalith and the rampaging son of a gun who saved our lives." Staraptor said as the two came into view, Doom smilin at the sound of his calling.  
>"Me? No. Rampaging is so last year. Now it's...'destructive'." Doom joked, laughing hysterically like a madman as Gigalith sighed at his partners insanity.<p>

"Anyways. Any news from the other regions?" Gigalith asked, everyone quieting down, the mood seeming to get serious at the question.

"All I can say is...it's not better than here. Johto and Kantl are completely at war, Ho-oh and his Sacred Beasts, who's on our side; going up against Lugia and his Legendary Bird Trio. Hoenn...well...isn't looking to well either. After Kyogre beat Groundon and convinced the Regi's to join their side, it's been completely run by that bastard Pokemon. And for Sinnoh...honestly we has more luck there. It's remained relitively quite since none of the Diety's have show themselves." Staraptor reported, the Unfezents nodding their heads behind him. Gigalith and Doom looked at each other, nodding in approval that things were looking up for them; in a way.

"Thank you kindly you three. Please continue reporting and make sure the other resistances get the message Gex gave you." Gigalith said, bowing respectively to the three regal birds. Staraptor nodded and took off without another word, the others following suit as they disappeared into the clouds. Hope rose up within Gigalith, his mind set on freeing Sinnoh as their next objective.

"Unova is a lost cause. As long as...[I]she[/I] rules this place...we can't save it." he said with a disdained voice, Doom looking at him with a surprised look. He knew Gigalith was full of bitterness from his age, due to having seen many things most Pokemon would find disturbing, but never having heard the old pokemon sound like that. He shrugged it off as he turned, saying, "We should probably head back now. The little rascal's probably up and about already." Doom said as Gigalith agreed, the two of them heading back around to their humble home.

* * *

><p>Both Slash and Gardenia looked in surprise at the figure that stood before them, it's blades pushing back on Slash's own blades. If one looked at it, this creature resembled a Sceptile, but something about it made it different. First off, this Sceptile had a different color scheme to him, instead of the usual light green and pinkish underbelly, he appeared to have a darker green to him, his underbelly maroon instead of pink. Another notable things, was his eyes, which normal Sceptile had the lightish yellow eyes, he instead had a paler yellow. And the most notable thing of all, was the two scar that made him stand out from the rest of them. On going from his forehead down past his left eye, to the corner of his mouth. And the other, a gaint 'X' shape on his chest.<p>

But this wasn't what made Gardenia relived, nor Slash afraid. The reason this was so important, was because this was none other than the infamous, and probably legendary; Gex.

"Daddy!" screamed Star with delight at the site of him, Gex smirking in response to his daughters happy yell. Pride seemed to well up inside of Gardenia, knowing full well that Gex was probably the only Pokemon she could always count on for a save.

"Been too long Slash. How ya been? I see your still attacking innocent Pokemon." Gex said as his blades and Slash's blades remained in their stalemate position, but further anylasis showed the Gex was merrily holding back power. Slash could only growl, cursing Arceus for this moment and wishing things would have gone differently.

"You idiotic fool! No one is innocent until disproven by _her_! Especially you! Always popping up to get in my way! Just to play the hero!" Slash said with frustration, his coldblooded eyes meeting that of the empty, cool stare of Gex.

"You know me. I do what I gotta do." he said, his voice smooth and gently, without a hint of anger nor remorse. He seemed like the kind of Pokemon who let things slide, who was probably cool and relaxed in a sense against any situation. With those words, though, came power as well, a tone of pride and masterful words that would cause some Pokemon to believe he was unbeatable. "Now lets see how this plays out." he added, before he slid his right arm down, grabbing onto Slash's left arm with his free hand and tossing the suprised Pokemon with unmatched strength towards a tree. Slash landed upon a tree, feeling the strong blow even through his steel like skin, and landed on the ground with a grunt. He quickly stood up as the Grass type starter unfolded his Leaf Blades again, his blades extending farther than most, and glowing a deep, menacing purple color. Slash roared in rage as he rushed Gex, unleashing a barrage of Night Slashes upon him, his anger  
>boiling up from the smug pokemon's smirk. Gex dodged each one precisely as if he had done with a million times, side stepping and crossing Slash, who was to into his rage to notice.<p>

"To slow." Gex said as he produced a quick Focus Blast, slamming into Slash's right side with a huge amount of force that Gex had to admit, was maybe a little to hard. Slash screamed in agony, staggering back as his head spun with immense pain. He looked down, blood trickling down his side as he growled with rage and pain.

"Annoying bastard. This isn't over! I swear!" Slash cried out, staggering forward as he looked at his shocked Pawniards, letting out an angry snarl. They obeyed instantly, disappearing in an instant as Slash also left, though blood still spilled from his wound. His mind raced with curses and angry thoughts as Slash raced away with his group, holding his wound with little care as they exited the forest and headed out. "One day old friend. One day." Slash said, cursing his old generals name as they left.

Gex stood there for a moment, his eyes looking off into space as his mind went through a few of his memories. He then turned and smiled wamtly at Gardenia and Star, walking towards them as his blades retracted back into his arms.

"Nice to see you two again. And how's my sweet little girl doing?" he asked as he knelt down, gently rubbing Star's head.

"Great daddy! I'm so glad your back!" Star said, happily enjoying the rub as she suddenly remembered Gardenia. "But mommy's been hurt dad. See." she said as she pointed to the cut wounds on Gardenia's arms, Gex looking down and examining them.

"Oh please! It's nothing at all. Just a small wound." Gardenia said, blushing with a little smile on her face at Gex's concern. Gex looked back at Gardenia, seeming to stare into her for a but before he smile warmly at her.

"We should get these wounds treated then. We're heading to Nimbasa anyways, so we'll have to treat these wounds there. For now, bandages and some berry ointment will due." Gex said confidently, helping Gardenia up as Star jumped out from her arms. She danced around happily, her usual dance as she shifted from her feet and wiggled her tail. Gex and Gardenia both laughed at Star's dance, Gardenia starring at Gex for a long time since she had never known the fearless leader to ever truly laugh. They decided it was time to go, having picked their berries and leaving the field back to the secret cave they inhabited. It wasn't long till they found the cave entrance, about to open it until a deep voice came out behind them.

"Well, well. Nice to see you again old friend." Gigalith said as he walked out of the bushes, Doom not far behind as they bother starred happily at Gex.

"Old man. Doom. Nice to see you two as well. I trust you've completed the tasks while I was out?" Gex asked, his eye's cocked up as he waited for a response, only getting silence for a moment before Doom sighed.

"Don't get your bulbs in a bunch. Of corse we got them done." Doom said, though instead of sounding annoyed like he usually would, he had a tone of pride. Gex nodded at them, turning to the door as Star jumped up to his shoulder, looking quite pleased with all of this.

"And now! To see big brother!" she said happily, causing everyone, including Doom, to laugh at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I thought this was a good chapter. Long and full of spark. Yep! Gex is here guys. The one true battler who knows things. Anyways, I'll try updating every day if possible, since I type pretty fast on my iPod. Usually do it during school hours since I have great timing.<strong>

**And if you were TRULY reading, you would have seen when Slash cursed his 'old generals name'. Do Gex and Slash know each other from long ago? Is Axe alright after being stuck in their for close to an hour. Who is this 'her' they keep speaking of? Will I ever start on my Reverse Pokemon story? All this and more, next time, on Chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, back again. I'm making good time it seems. Don't worry though, chapters will be longer, and hopefully fights will be better too. Keep up the good watch.**

**Disclaimer: I have never, will never, and shall never own Pokemon. It is a production of GAME FREAK, Nintendo, and it's creator; Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Chapter 4: Fears are scary, but dreams last forever. Star's intense training is decided!**

* * *

><p>She sat diligently with a kingdom, looking down upon the wrecked glass for before her, her aura blue eyes scanning the floor. She could feel the sense of pride building within her as she cocked a smile, looking about the ruin castle. She could see the memories of that fateful day, 30 years ago, when she was captured by the ruthless king and brought about to defeat her other half; the black lightning dragon. She sighed, somewhat missing her other half, to a point that she wanted nothing more than to torture him again like that day. Her white flamed wings balanced her as she stood up from her great throne, the intense flames from her tail licking the afternoon air.<p>

"Latios!" her voice boomed from her mouth, the marble floor below shaking violently at this response. It seemed as if on cue of the shaking, a blue light transported itself here. The creature floated out of the light, his merciless eyes looking up to the great dragon. The Eon Pokemon bowed respectively to her, closing his eyes as he began, "Mistress Reshiram. Is there something you wish for?" he asked in a cool, pleasing voice. Reshiram looked quite pleased with Latios's words, straightening her stance as she looked at him.

"Call upon the Pseudo Council. I need to have a word with them." she said with an air of authority, Latios nodding to his master's wish. He looked up for a second before his eyes glowed a deep blue color as four orbs floated up from the marble floor, illuminating the entire throne room. On them, a face showed upon them, each one a different Pokemon.

"Mistress Reshiram. How can we help you?" asked the deep voice of Metagross, his face appearing humble and concerned.

"I hear that a new recruit is being brought into your ranks. Is this true?" she asked, a tone of questioning instead of a commanding voice.

"Oh yea my Mistress. He is a capable Pokemon. He shows great power, even if her is new." came the ragged and growling voice of Salamance, looking his usual, angry self. "If you must know the details. He is a young Hydreigon who shows amazing potential if trained right." now came, the rough and prideful voice of Tyranitar. Reshiram raised an eye at this, remembering their last Hydreigon having died during the start of the war.

"This seems quite displeasing. Are you positive he's something worth training. You know how I hate failure." the great Fire type said, her voice full of threats and daggers towards them. It was then came a chuckle came, every turning to the last, and probably brightest orb of all.

"Please mistress. You say as if we haven't done this before. Only true champions can join the Pseudo Council my mistress. Please have a little faith in your champions." came the smooth, and even menacing voice of Dragonite. Out of all, he seemed quite pleased and had a smile that most would have adored. But, that's what you'd expect from the leader of the council. Reshiram eyed the four, shaking her head as she went back to her throne.

"Fine. But I don't want another renegade...like you-know-who." she said, a deep growl coming from her vocals that made even Latios tremble in.

"Yes Mistress." they all said in union before the orbs dissappeared in a flash, Latios bowing towards her. "Anything else my mistress?" he asked. Reshiram sighed, seeing nothing wrong with anything else.

"No Latios. You may go. Head back to Hoenn and keep track of things. And also...if you spot those resistance fools...kill them all." Reshiram ordered, her voice booming again as Latios nodded and left with a flash of light. Reshiram looked up now towards the great hole in the ceiling, smirking at the good news.

[I]"It's finally time Gex and his group knows that I am not one to be trifled with."[/I] she said as she could not hold back a laugh, shaking the entire castle as happiness rose into her system.

The stone slab opened for the group, Gex stepping in to the dim lit cave. He saw how it was the way he left, somewhat clean and full of more rocks. He looked over at Axe, who was busy napping again, but actually having a good dream this time. Nostalgia swam through his mind at Axe's appearance, going over to the sleeping Dragon type.

"Yo Axe. You awake?" Gex asked, getting a moaning sound in response as Axe turned over, facing his back towards Gex. "How rude. Doom buddy if you will." Gex said, Doom happily obliging as he went towards the napping Haxorus. Star giggles as she knew what was gonna happen, Gigalith sighing at his friends actions.

[I]"Oh boy. This is gonna be interesting."[/I] he thought as he looked at the chuckling Houndoom, stepping back as he readied a flame. He suddenly let loose a small, yet strong Fire Blast at Axe, the flames consuming Axe without hesitation. It was at that point, that Axe screamed, more in fear than in anger, and jumped up suddenly as he dispersed the flames with a swift Dual Chop. Axe's face was of pure fear, sweating intensely as Doom looked surprised at the young warrior.

"You ok there kid?" he asked, Axe looking at him with fearful eyes. Then, something happened that no one expected; Axe broke down on his knees, crying. Everyone seemed stun by the sudden change, never expecting such a tough Pokemon like Axe to cry for anything. Star leaped off of Gex's shoulder, walking over to the tearful Axe with a concerned look.

"Big Brother. Don't be sad. Daddy's back." she said, trying her hardest to comfort the weeping Dragon. Axe looked up a little, spotting Gex off to the left as tears flowed down his cheeks. He suddenly stopped, sniffing silently as he whipped his face  
>in front of his leader.<p>

"Let me guess. That nightmare again?" Gex asked, getting a nod in response from the sad looking Axe. Gex sighed as he walked over, kneeling down to the sad Axe as he smiled.

"Axe. You no longer need to be afraid anymore. We saved you, remember?" Gex asked, Axe slowely nodding as he thought back to the memory.

* * *

><p><em>"The tiny Pokemon was consumed by flames, sweating as the intense heat surrounded it. It was then that the earth below it rose up, huge stones dispersing the flames with little ease as three figures came out. The tiny Pokemon looked up to see three figures; a Houndour with a mechanical right arm, a powerful looking Gigalith, and a dark green Treecko with pale yellow eyes.<em>

_"Gex! Doom! Get the kid out of here!" the Gigalith said, the two nodding as they turned quickly and grabbed the small Pokemon, heading off into the dense forest._

_"Your making a mistake! Fools!" the great bird screams as it launched another powerful Flamethrower at Gigalith, expecting to see the great Rock type quiver in fear. To it's suprise, Gigalith remained firm into the ground, his head starring straight at the large column of flames headed his way. Then, his skin became coated with a steel like substance as he buffed up, using Iron Defense. The flames struck Gigalith, consuming the Pokemon in searing flames of power. The bird roared triumphantly, flapping it's inferno wings as it rose back up into the air, only to be struck by a large chunk of rock. The bird screeched angrily, its wing in pain by still flapped as it looked down to see Gigalith still standing, barrely a scratch on him._

_"You should know better Moltres. Even as a legendary, we smaller Pokemon can still take even the most powerful hits." said the Rock type warrior, smiling smugly with Moltres growling in rage._

_Off into the distance, Treecko and Houndour watched from a cliff, the small creature behind them still shaking with pure fear._

_"One day he's gonna be old and get himself killed." young Gex said, holding his chin up as he chewed slowely on his twig. "Ya never know bro. Gigalith is as strong as they come." a young Doom said as he shifted his mechanical arm a bit, it's old rusted parts creaking under his weight. They suddenly both turned around and walked to the small creature, looking at it with a look of concern, and sadness._

_"What's your name kid?" Gex asked, the creature, almost as tall as the tall Grovyle, looked up with tearful eyes._

_"Axe. M...m...my name is...is...Axe." he said before he blacked out suddenly, the darkness of sleep finally taking hold of the little pokemon's brain."_

* * *

><p>Axe shook his head, the memory fading back into his conscious as he stood back up and looked at everyone, Doom looking down a bit.<p>

"Sorry bout that. Got carried away." Doom apologized, leaving everyone quite stunned again. Axe stood there for a moment, looking at his former mentor before he nodded with a slight smile, Doom smiling back happily.

"Now that that's over. Gex...how was your mission?" Gigalith said as he came up, standing tall as Gex got up from his kneel.

"Yes well. My mission was to go off and fund other resistances. Both human and Pokemon alike. As you know...Unova is lost for us until we can get a strong enough force. That's why...we're heading to Hoenn, to reclaim it." Gex said, everyone in the room besides a confused Star gasping.

"Gex. If I may intervene. I believe we should head for Sinnoh first. It's not been fully taken over, and this will give us time to prepare." Gigalith said as he looked intensely at his leaders eyes, trying to find some way to convince him. But, like every time, Gex's eyes were silent and empty, full of little emotion and no reading them.

"That's good. But the problem is, there are too many armies in Sinnoh for us to handle. And they would be expecting that since we have Star here." Gex began, Doom raising a brow at his friends response. "But I have a plan. I know where Groundon slumbers. If we can get him to best Kyogre, we may have a chance of besting Kogre and taking back the Hoenn region." Gex added, Gigalith thinking this through for a bit before finding a problem.

"But what about the Regis. As well as Latios. They'll surely stop us." Gigalith said, again, Gex knowing how to respond. "Don't worry old man. I'll take care of that. I'll explain more along the way." Gex said, his last words final as Gigalith stood there, defeated.

"What about Star's training?" Doom asked, trying to get this question off his chest. Gex looked towards Star, who was too busy with playing with Axe's leg to care much about what was going on. A sting of pain struck his heart as he saw the innocent girl he had loved for 11 years.

"Her intense training will begin tomorrow." Gex said, getting a loud 'No!' from both Axe and Gardenia. "Gex reconsider. She still much to young! She still needs much nuturing and teaching." Gardenia argued, her face red with anger at her leaders decision, Axe nodding in response.

"We don't have time for that! She needs to master her hidden powers if we want to win this war!" Doom yelled ferociously, Gigalith sighed as he looked up. "I have to agree with Doom on this one." he said. Gex looked between the two groups, seeing he was the deciding vote. Though his heart wanted to go with Axe's and Gardenia's decision, his mind was telling him that logically, Doom and Gigalith were right.

"How about this. We're heading to Nimbasa anyways to meet with another resistance, this time human. She will begin training in tomorrow during the trip. Once we get to the camp, she may rest. But training must resume afterwards." Gex said lastly, his decision final and allowing no one to say otherwise. He saw both Gardenia and Axe looked down in disappointment, his heart pinging with hope that he made the right decision.

* * *

><p>A loud growl came from the creature below, the beast growling in response as he shifted his weight over to lay towards the right. He slept in a dense cave, just outside was a late snowfall, further looking showed this was Twist Mountain. Though it was mid October, this mountain was used to having so much snowfall during this time. The beast laying within the cave shifted again, but this time facing the opening of his cave, his eyes open. The sun shown on the snow was quite brilliant, many Pokemon moving about as if nothing in the world could stop them. The beast looked quite solemn, his eyes showing much pain and loneliness.<p>

"I need a vacation." the beast said, his voice quite deep and had a tone of laziness. He stood up from his laying position, stretching slowely as he yawned. He scratched his abdomen, using the one sharp claw on its arms. The fins on its arm extended outwards as he headed for the entrance, looking at as the small snow flakes fell onto it's skin. The beast let out a disgusted look before he shook somewhat and kept off the edge, floating over a 100 ft long drop. He fell suddenly, rocketing towards the snowy ground at great speeds, until he spread his arms out and lifted up quickly. He swooped up soundly with his dark purple skin seeming a blur as he flew. His hammerhead like head made some of the Flying type Pokemon next to him uneasy, but he didn't much care.

"Haven't seen a Garchomp in a while." came a low voice, the beast, now Garchomp, looking behind him to see a Staraptor and two Unfezents behind him. "Especially in a cold place like this." he added as well, his wingspan casting a shadow on the clouds below.

"Things change. And the names Shuhan." The Garchomp said as he flew ahead faster, the birds looking at each other in surprise.

"You're...!" the female Unfezent said, her name being Spare, only to here Shuhan chuckle. "Yes. That's the one." he said, the three looking quite afraid now as they flew a little slower.

"Do not worry friends. I don't work for her anymore. I'm my own free man. But you all seem busy. Tell me...any of you heard of Gex?" he asked, Staraptor now feeling a bit afraid that this was gonna be bad for him.

"No..." he answered, getting a small chuckle from Shuhan as a response. "Is that so. Well that's good then." he said before he turned around quickly, jetting past the unsuspected birds as he laughed.

"Thank you for the info my friends!" Shuhan thanked as he flew off, passing his cliff side cave with a slight sigh, a little homesick now. "I will miss you my dear home." he said before he sped up and flew onwards, heading into the direction of the smell; the smell of an old Rock type Pokemon wafting in his nose.

* * *

><p>"Let's move you guys." Gex said as he tracked ahead of his group, his acute hearing picking up the tiniest of sounds. Behind him, Gigalith was ahead as he carried a small bag with him, the others behind him with Star sitting on Gigalith's head.<p>

"Grandpa. What was it like back then?" she asked curiously, Gigalith understanding a young pokemon's mind better than most. "Back then...it was quite good back then. For one thing...there was no war. And another...I once belonged to a trainer." Gigalith said, the memory already setting into the old Pokemon's mind. Vivid memories of adventure, battles, and the drama that happened during his time as a trainer owned Pokemon.

"Where's your trainer?" Star asked, everyone suddenly snapping to attention, wanting to here what the old being had to say. Gigalith never liked talking about this, for the simple fact that it had brought back to many bad memories. But when he turned to face the curious Victini, he couldn't bring himself to say such terrible things.

_"I won't ruin her childhood like I ruined Gex and Doom's."_ he thought, smiling somewhat as he looked up.

"He's up in a better place. With no more pain or torture." Gigalith said, Star finding the answer quite annoying, but excepted so as not to press matters. Gardenia let out a sigh of relief, happy that nothing dramatic happened. She looked ahead as Gex walked, seeming to be lost in thought about something. She could see his empty eyes scanning the area before him with ease, his sleek arms waving back in forth as he walked with a brisk pace, his amazingly strong legs taking large steps without as much as a stutter. She then suddenly blushed a bit as she looked away from Gex's direction, embarrassment clinging her heart as she kept pacing with the others.

Gex kept walking, knowing that they were heading through Route 6 at a quicker pace than usual. He looked back at Star who seemed quite entertained with the surrounding area. He knew it would be a matter of time before she would finally know true pain and sorrow, and his heart poured with frustration at his iodioce for keeping her so innocent to the real world. He hated seeing Star so happy like this, knowing full well that the time would come when she would have to fight intense battles against Reshiram's forces. Suddenly, Gex stopped, sensing something close by as he looked in it's general direction, his teammates stopping in union.

"Someones close..." Gex said, raising his arm as Star looking up confusingly, Doom and Axe coming up to Gex's side. They to, sensed the powerful being close by, both tensing as it came closer.

"Keep close. Be ready for anything or anyone." Gex commanded, Axe and Doom both nodding as they took their respective positions. It took only a few moments before the large bushes just a few paces away rustled, Gex keeping his calm stance as he waited for friend or foe.

"What's this I smell?" came a deep, rough growling voice as a Pokemon came out, Dragon type as it appeared. It's long snake like head snapped towards everyone, smiling with it's huge sharp teeth. It raised it's to arms, which appeared to have small heads instead of hands at the end of them. Black tendrils sprouted from it's back, appearing to be used as wings as it floated of the ground, his dark blue and black fur waving as a breeze went by. He was a Hydreigon, and seemed quite pleased as he looked at everyone, especially Axe.

"Well, well, well. You must be resistance members. And it seems this day keeps getting better. Cause little old Axe here has finally appeared before me!" the Hydreigon said with laughter, causing everyone to become confused at this. Gex turned to ask Axe a question, only to stop as the Haxorus seemed to stunned to say a word. It was if he was looking into an old memory, both fear and relief taking dominant in him as be gulped, only saying one word.

"Hydra." he managed to say, the Hydreigon smiling happily as he nodded his head in approval raising his arms as he charged a Charge Beam at them. "Now die." he said, blasting a huge beam of lightning at everyone as he laughed insanely.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Another pokemon who knows the group! I like adding in new characters, seems to be fun. As for the Garchomp and Hydreigon, you'll just have to wait for Ch.5 now won't you. Oh and I probably won't be able to post stories this weekend, as I'm heading out to go see family. I'll be working on my chapters though! There Will BE FIGHTS. and I hopefully might make a bio on my profile for them.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Back again! Whew. This weekend has been a drag. Still thinking about making chapters for the Reverse Pokemon story, or should I just scrap it and make a new one? Beats me. Tell me in the reviews. Sorry if this is gonna be relativity short chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I have never, will never, and shall never own Pokemon. It is a production of GAME FREAK, Nintendo, and it's creator; Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A raging battle ensues. A heroes dark past revealed!<p>

The Charge Beam took everyone by surprise, Gex and Axe jumping out of the way as the immense beam hit the ground, causing a large electrical explosion. Gigalith growled, looking back at Gardenia with concerned eyes, she looking at his and understanding. She quickly grabbed Star from atop his back, stepping back as the great Pokemon walked ahead towards the battle.

"Everyone! Battle formations!" Gex yelled, the smoke fading as he spotted Doom and Gigalith, but no Axe.  
>[I]Where the hell is the kid![I] he thought as he looked around, gasping as he saw where he was in a grapple with Hydra. The two starred daggers at each other, both struggling as they locked claw and head together.

"How did a coward like you get into such an advanced group like them anyways? Felt sorry for you or something?" Hydra asked with an intimidating smile, Axe only growling in response as anger filled his mind. He was so angry, he didn't notice as Hydra's hands(heads?) began to glow a yellow color, radiating with electricity.

"You always were so dumb. Never ever learned anything." Hydra said before he launched another Charge Beam which caught both of Axe's hand and sent him flying. He hit the ground hard, his hands pulsing with vibrating pain as he growled in agony. He stood up, though hard for his since he hands were now tender and still pulsing with pain. Hydra laughed happily, looking up at the angry Haxorus with malicious eyes.

"Weak! Just like you always were. Just like you'll always be!" he screamed before he raised his right arm, it suddenly charging a powerful looking Dark Pulse. Axe thought fast and accessed his Dragon Dance, his leg and arm muscles expanding as both his physical power and speed increasing greatly. He swerved to the left, dodging the incoming Dark Pulse as he rushed Hydra with a Dual Chop already in motion. He slammed his hands down onto Hydra's abdomen, making contact and smiling at his success, only to be surprised as Hydra smiled back.

"That the best you got?" he asked, glaring as he punched one of his heads into Axe's stomach, launching a powerful Dark Pulse straight on him. Axe roared in pain as he flew back, the blow having left his skin not only badly bruised, bug flesh having been destroyed off. Axe landed on the ground at the surprised Gex, Doom, and Gigalith, all seeing as blood poured from his wound. Axe groaned in pain, barely able to lift his head as he coughed up some blood from his throat, his eye sight wavering after all the lose of blood.

"Amazing! One hit and your down that easily! How pathetic. But that's what you get for going against a member of the Pseudo Council." Hydra said, getting an gasping from Gex.

_"He's a member! This is worse than I thought." _Gex thought as he looked from Axe to the others, coming up with a plan instantly. "Gardenia! Take Axe and Star and get out of here. Me, Doom, and the old man will deal with this one." Gex ordered, expecting nothing less as Gardenia nodded in response, picking up the critically wounded Axe with Psychic. Hydra saw what was going on, chuckling as he pointed another head at Gardenia.

"Not so fast beautiful! The party's just getting started!" he yelled with a laugh, launching another Dark Pulse at her. It would have made contact, if not for the fact that Doom had let loose a huge Snarl, causing the Dark Pulse to be disrupted and disperse in air. Gardenia was able to get Axe close, beginning her decent down Route 6 and leaving the other three with Hydra.

"_Please be safe guys."_ she thought, praying to Arceus that they wouldn't die on her.

* * *

><p>The three warriors starred back at Hydra, all with frustration brewing in their minds at the assault on Axe.<p>

"Tell me Hydra, your new to the Pseudo Council?" Gex asked as he kept his calm demeanor, keeping a close watch on the two heads.

"You got that right. I'm now waiting for one of them to come and pick me up. But killing you all will make this even better." Hydra said, and without another word, launched another Charge Beam at Gex and Doom. Gex side stepped to the right, his blades extended now as he prepared, while Doom jumped up go dodge the beam. Once it his a tree, the tree seemed to tremble and break in half, falling to the ground with tiny Pokemon scurrying about. Gex saw this, and quickly realized why Hydra was using that move so much.

"Guys! Stay clear! Charge Beam makes his other moves stronger the more he uses it!" Gex said, the other two responding with tensing their muscles and preparing themselves. Gex immediately lunged forward at the smiling Hydra, his Leaf Blade extended as he slashed at him. The blow landed, but seemed to do little as it left a small cut, Hydra taking this chance and launching a Dark Pulse from his mouth. Gex was able to duck in time to dodge, but could feel how this one was much stronger than the last one. He quickly uppercuts Hydra with another Lead Blade, sending the Dark type dragon back with a small grunt.

"Your fast. But I wouldn't expect anything less from the legendary Gex now would I." Hydra started, Gex narrowing his eyes at the mention of his name.

Suddenly, a black blur passed Gex, Doom coming up with a charged Fire Blast withheld in his mouth. He blasted it at Hydra, the immense flames surrounding the area, but missing their target as Hydra dodged and came towards them. He suddenly waved his arms, a whirlpool of water surrounding him as he did. He then launched the huge Surf attack at them, catching them all off guard as they were swept back from him. Gigalith was able to withstand the blow though, standing still as he starred at Hydra. He then stomped his foot, huge rocks forming from the ground and launching Rock Slide at Hydra.

Hydra did a series of aerial moves, dodging the stone perfectly as he went forward, coming up to Gigalith quickly.

"This is where it ends old man!" Hydra said as he had a charged Dark Pulse within his right head, slamming into Gigalith's left leg. The old Pokemon let out a roar of agonizing pain, falling forward as numbness took hold of his left leg. Hydra laughed as he floated back up, looking about as Doom staggered forward, noticing that Gex wasn't around.

"Where?" he asked, only to be met by a blast from a powerful Focus Blast go his back, Gex barrel rolling in the air away from him. Hydra grunted angrily, pain fixating on that spot on his back as he turned to the aerial born Sceptile.

"How are you flying!" he yelled, only bettor a smirk from the Gex. "Aerial Ace, along with Leaf Blade, allows me to stay aloft in the air for short period of time." he said, Hydra doing the math in his head. Since Aerial Ace was a Flying type move, Gex could fly in the air, though for however long the move lasted. Than he remembered that Gex's Leaf Blades were not only sharp but quite thin, the wind above the tree's allowing him to somewhat glide in the air.

"Your crafty. I seem to have underestimated you." Hydra said with a sly smile, putting his to head/hands together and seeming go charge something. Gex could tell this was some kind of powerful attack, as emerald colored energy began form within his head mouths. Gex quickly stopped his moves, descending to the ground as he kept watch over Hydra. Finally, the energy became a sphere of raw power as the sphere grew bigger, becoming the size of one of Gex's bulbs. Gex grew weary of the attack, feeling the intense power building around it as he landed on the ground, preparing for anything to happen. But what he didn't expect, is for Doom go stumble from his stance, Surf having done a number on his body. He also didn't expect, for Hydra to turn sharply in Doom's direction, blasting the attack towards the unnoticing Fire type.

"Dragon Pulse!" Hydra yelled, feeling the need to as he laughed triumphantly, the sphere making contact with right side of his body. Doom was able to jump, but the ball still made contact, completely obliterating his mechanical arm and causing flesh to be torn completely off. Gex and Gigalith looked in horror as their old friend fell, stiff and breathless as Doom's roar of pain could be heard from even Gardenia's position. Doom didn't move at all as he fell, the pain to unbarreble for him as his eyes closed and he remained that way, blood spilling from his wound. Gigalith tried his hardest to stand, go go help his friend, to go and be there for him, but was unable to as he fell suddenly. The only thing going through Gigalith's mind was pain and remorse, hoping death hadn't befallen Doom, Gex's empty stare towards them not making it better.

"Your all so weak! To think your the greatest threat for Mistress Reshiram!" Hydra laughed, floating down towards the battered Gigalith with a menacing smile. Gex was too stunned to do anything, the thought of Doom dying playing in his head. Suddenly, his fist clenched as anger rose within him, the first and only emotion he could fell right now.

"I will fucking murder you!" Gex yelled with rage, a light green aura surrounding him as his pupils shrunk. His blades extended again, but this time, even longer than normal and seemed to emit a menacing purple color. Hydra turned, expecting something else since his smile turned into a confused frown. Gex then rushed Hydra, and slashed his blades outward, causing a shock wave to hit Hydra square on.

* * *

><p>Gardenia starred out towards where the others were, having heard a roar of pain from one of them. She bit her lip as images of their dead bodies formed in her head, seeing Gex only making things worse for her. She looked back at the floating Axe, his eyes open as he thought many things Gardenia couldn't tell.<br>"You knew that Pokemon?" she asked, trying to strike up a conversation as Star remained silent on her shoulder. Axe also remained silent, his eyes closed but grunting painfully as his wound kept bleeding, thankfully slower due to Gardenia's Psychic.  
>"Yeah. You...could say we were like brothers." Axe said as he cleared his throat, holding back a few tears at the memories of him and Hydra together. Back then, they had been the toughest of their trainers team, though Hydra always seemed stronger. Every memory seemed to flow back into Axe's mind as the Dragon type remained speechless, a growing pain slowly building from them. Gardenia stopped suddenly as she knew it would be a bad idea to go any further, seeing that even Star was depressed at Axe's words. She walked further for a but before she felt something new coming their way. She looked up, scanning the skies as the aura got closer to their location. This aura seemed quite odd to her, as if it was hiding something. She could tell it was more powerful than it seemed, probably constricting it's powers for either a good reason...<br>_"Or because it's spying on us..."_Gardenia thought as she thought quickly, heading deeper into the tree line. Suddenly, aura came closer, the Pokemon it belonged to coming in closer to Gardenia and her group. Sudden fear gripped her heart as she wondered if it was one of the Pseudo members, running faster as she went. Star and Axe seemed to know what she was thinking, because the both of them looked at each other nervously.

It struck like an earthquake, the Pokemon that was following suddenly accelerated so much that it flew down and crashed in front of Gardenia. She stopped instantly, her worried eyes casting a glance to the others, who seemed just as surprise as she was. She stood by, preparing for the worst as the dust around the crash site lifted, a tall, dark being standing up.

"Well, well. It's the Star Child I assume. What luck I have." the Pokemon said, his voice deep but full of energy. The Pokemon was a Garchomp, but it seemed different than the rest. It was a darker shade of purple, meaning shiny. Other than that, the were bunches of scars and cuts all of it's body, with a large 'X' shape on it's chest. Gardenia gasped as the 'X' on the Garchomp's chest seemed closely similar to Gex's scar, her eyes looking up to the smug Pokemon.

"I don't think I've formally introduced myself young ones. My name is Shuhan, or as Gex has called me before; Ripper." the Garchomp, now named 'Ripper', said. He seemed quite a gentlemen, at least on the outside, but Gardenia could sense some hostility in his voice, inching back a little.

"How do you know Gex?" she asked, trying her hardest to distract Ripper so she could run in case. To her favor, Ripper laughed as he held his stomach, obviously finding something quote funny about the question that made Gardenia confused.

"Know him? I practically taught him everything he knew while he was commanding the Pawniard platoon!" Ripper laughed, which he knew would surprise the others. No words came from Gardenia, nor Axe's mouth as their minds were to shocked for words. _"Gex! A traitor?"_ They both thought as they looked at each other. Ripper looked up, still chuckling with a large smile as he stood up straight now.

"Oh he didn't tell you did he? Funny. Well then I'll tell you here and now! Gex...once joined Reshiram to destroy humans."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, haven't been on in a while. Went to see family and such. If you noticed though, I edited the previous chapters since I was gone, trying to make them look good. Anyways, chapter 6 will be up sooner than you think. Also, making a new story. Don't know the title yet, but it's still about the Reverse Pokemon. I'm going with a different approach this time, so keep up.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I have never, will never, and shall never own Pokemon. It is a production of GAME FREAK, Nintendo, and it's creator; Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Gex's brutal assault! A dark past begins to unfold.<span>

The shockwave sent Hydra straight back, his back colliding with a tree and cracking the wood. He let out a loud grunt of pain as he fell to the ground, growling angrily at Gex's attack.

_"It wasn't even an attack. His aura just attacked me like it was an actual living creature."_ Hydra thought as he got up, Gex still standing a ways ahead. Hydra felt a bit distraught at the site of Gex, his muscles tensing at his foes overwhelming power. It was then that Gex suddenly rushed Hydra without a moment to spare, the Dark/Dragon type quickly moving as Gex's blades came down. As he rolled to the right, he saw the Leaf Blade instantly cut trough the tree and ground, his eyes shocked. If he hadn't move from that spot, he would have been sliced straight through.

"Rotten fool!" Hydra said as he flew into the air, charging another Dragon Pulse with both his heads together. He saw Gex stand back up, his cold eyes starring into the worried ones of Hydra. Hydra roared angrily at this, wanting nothing more than to wipe Gex from the face of the earth. He launches the emerald orb, it's speed and power having increased from the many Charge Beams he had used before. He smiled as Dragon Pulse made contact, hearing a gasp from Gigalith as the old Pokemon saw Gex get hit. He grunted as he was finally able to ignore the pain, much to his distress, and stand up with a struggle. He slowly made his way over to the unconscious Doom, who seemed as if he was dead anyways. Sadness took hold of the Rock types mind as he thought of all the times he had shown anger towards his friend, wanting to take it all back.

"What a joke! Your all so pathetic!" Hydra said with joy as he charged one more Dragon Pulse, this one seeming to be a finisher since he was putting most of his energy into it. He looked at the two damaged Pokemon with an evil smile as he took aim, wanting to savor his victory with time. He took no notice to the shadow that swishes behind him, nor did he see the menacingly purple glow of blades coming down. But it was already to late, as Gex's Leaf Blades struck Hydra hard, piercing his skin and cutting straight through. Hydra roared intensely with pain, his Dragon Pulse disappearing as he suddenly fell with blood falling with him. He looked up to where he was, seeing Gex floating in the air with his cold, now frustrated eyes. He fell to the ground with a loud crash, groaning in agony as his back felt sheer painfulness. He could feel a large cut in his back, seeing the crimson blood puddle getting bigger by the moment as he laid on his back.

"How...how...cou...could I lose..?" he asked as he saw Gex landed in front of him, his dense aura making it hard for Hydra to concentrate.

Gex looked down at his defeated foe, every aspect of his mind telling him to finish of the down Pokemon without mercy. His anger made it worse as he raised his arm, his blades extending once again as his mind reeled with punishments for the dragon.

"Gex wait! Think about this! What would Star say about this!" Gigalith screamed with a growl, having a hard time catching his breath. He seemed pleased a bit as Gex stopped, knowing his old friend would never stop thinking about his daughter, even in his angry state.

Gex remained silent, the back of his kind reeling with outcomes of 'what if' situations if Star found out her own father mercilessly killed a Pokemon. Even if it was a foe, killing was something Gex could never bring himself to do, especially towards a down foe; it was just unhonarble. A his arms fell, his anger mixing with his love for his daughter proving to be too much for the Grass type to handle. His aura suddenly began to soften, his sudden realization that what he was about to do was wrong. His menacing glare became a soft stare, his blades retracting back into their normal leaf forms as his energy got lower and lower. He lowered his arm as tension rose between everyone, Hydra looking quite afraid of what was to come next.

"I won't finish you off." Gex said, walking towards his fallen friends. As he did, he stopped suddenly and turned his head, his eyes, though empty, showed much anger. "But you ever attack anyone of my friends again...especially my daughter...I'll make sure you wish you were never born." Gex said lastly, walking over and kneeling down to Doom. Hydra grew even angrier at Gex's words, his pride unable to take the defeat lightly as rage took hold.

_"Who is HE to tell me what to do!"_ he thought with anger, his heads both charging a Charge Beam within them. He painfully sat up, staring at the group with cold furious rage. Even in his condition, he wouldn't ever let something like this go unpunished. He took aim, though having trouble as his arms were both shaking, seeing as he had lost a lot of blood. His vision became blurry, trying his hardest to focus on his targets with all his energy.

Gigalith turned, seeing Hydra and gasped, nudging Gex. Gex turned and looked at Hydra, but made no sudden movement as he looked straight at the Hydreigon. It was then, that a sudden blast from above stunned the Pokemon, a floating being gently coming down with four limbs sticking out of it's body.

"Hydra! How dare you act so unhonarble!" yelled the tense, yet booming voice of a Metagross, landing next to Hydra. "You lost fair and square. Attacking a foe while their back is turned is quite rude, and will get you no closer to joining the Pseudo Council!" Metagross said, his firm stare glaring in Hydra's angry glare.

"But..-but sir! I could've kill them. Or at least damaged them!" argued Hydra, his beam still charging as they were still aimed. With this, he earned a hard hit from Metagross's arm, launching the dragon forward a little painfully. Hydra cried in agony, his arms lowered as he could barely remain up. His genetically small feet made it hard for him to stand up, and the wound on his back didn't make things any better.

"I don't care if you were gonna kill Arceus. Losing and then attack from behind is what cowards do! Something we of the Pseudo Council do not do!" said Metagross with his booming voice, a tone of anger somewhere in there. "That's never stopped you before, Stell." came old Gigalith's voice, his eyes laying upon the Steel type Pokemon. Metagross looked towards Gigalith, his eyes searching trough Gigalith's with intensity.

"Ah...old man. I thought I sensed a familiar aura. You haven't changed I see. Still as old and weak as ever." Stell said with a firm, yet somewhat sympathetic glare towards the old Rock type. They both stared at each other for a bit, Gex looking quite intent on guarding Doom as Hydra stood back up, though a little wobbly. "Anyways. Let's move Hydra. Your new training will begin soon." Stell said as he turned away, sitting as his four limbs slowly made their way into his sockets. He began to float a bit, before he noticed that Hydra remained firm on the ground. He groaned a bit, realizing that the dragon was far to weak to even lift another arm at that.

"To think master Drago chose you." Stell said as he floated towards Hydra, lifting the almost unconscious Pokemon onto his back. "I bid you farewell my friends. Keep safe and get stronger...because I'm sure we'll meet again." Stell said lastly before he rocketed up into the sky, leaving the group to sigh in relief.

"G...g...guys." came the weak voice of Doom, both Gigalith and Gex turning suddenly. They expected to see a look of frustration from Doom, but instead got a look of total fear from him. "That...Metagross. He...he could have...killed us..." Doom said, coughing up some blood as he looked down in utter disgust. As Gex and Gigalith looked at each other, they had to admit, it made sense. Stell was one of the most powerful members of the Pseudo Council, and his power could probably almost match that of the feared; Drago the Dragonite. But even then, they could tell that Stell was holding back so much power within him, it was scary.

"The only person here who would have even stood a chance against Stell...would probably have to be Gex. But even then..." Gigalith began, but didn't have to finish as Gex knew what was coming. As powerful as Gex was, they were up against Pseudos; pokemon's who's powers almost equaled that a legendary. They knew it, even when the defeated Hydra, that when Stell came, they had lost. This frustrated Gex greatly, for he had worked so hard to get stronger, only to find out that he still wasn't close to defeating the Pseudo Council.

"We can't help it. We have to fine the others. Here..." Gex said as he handed Gigalith a Sitrus Berry he had picked up from the ground, it conveniently placed where Stell originally was. Gigalith nodded, taking the berry and eating it slowly, it's amazing healing properties taking root within him. He felt a sense of peace restore in him as well, shifting a legs to see if they were fully healed or not. Do his pleasure, they were as good as ever, or in his case, as good as they could get for the old Pokemon; cause let's just face it, when your 60 years old, you don't get any younger. Gigalith nodded to Gex in approval and knelt down, working Doom up to his back with a grunt. Gigalith stood back up and looked towards where Gardenia had ran off to, seeing Gex nod towards him and head towards them. There was only one thing on Gex's mind as they headed through the tree's; how well Star was doing.

* * *

><p>The group remained quiet as they stared at Ripper, him smiling quite happily at their reactions.<p>

"Well it seems he didn't tell ya. But now's the time to talk. I see your kid over there is in...quite a pickle..." Ripper said, pointing to the floating Axe. Gardenia had so many questions to ask, so many answers she wanted from this Garchomp, but she knew Axe was more important right now.

"Let's head to Driftveil City. I hear there's a powerful young gym leader there who knows a thing or two." Ripper said, and without another word flew straight up into the air. Gardenia was too stunned to move as she looked back at Axe, than to Star on her shoulders, and back towards the ground.

_"What do I do? Do I just go with him?"_ her mind raced, looking at the the circling dragon. Even if she did make a run for it, she could tell this was no ordinary Garchomp, and he'd probably prove to be a worthy ally in the future. She sighed as her mind was made up, much to her dismay and began following Ripper through Route 6. She noticed he was flying in listening distance go them, his arms making slow beats as he flew quite slowly from what she heard about Garchomp's.

"I'm guess you really wanna know about Gex's past Eh?" he asked, getting a surprised look from Star. Though she had known Gex for over 11 years, she knew her father had done other things before he met her. Was he really a bad person?

"It's quite simple actually. It all started about 22 years ago, a year after Gex had found Axe." Garchomp began, Gardenia turning to the growling Haxorus. He never liked talking about what had happened years ago, just from the fact that it brought back bad memories to him. But he was too much in pain to argue with Ripper, forgetting that known of them had ever told Gardenia nor Star about their true pasts.

"It was a battle you see...in which Gex saw the chaos and destruction in the human's hearts. When that happened, he mercilessly beat his friend. Can you believe it! His own friends! Into pulps at that! And he even joined as my apprentice, because I, Ripper the Garchomp, was once leader of the Pseudo Council." he said with a loud laugh, one that caught the silence of the others. This didn't suprise Axe much, since he knew Garchomp's were considered Pseudos in human eyes, and were thought to be one of the most powerful of the members. Gardenia looked at Ripper, now seeing why he talked about Gex like he knew him, pure terror of sudden realization edging in her mind.

_"We're in the presence of a killer."_ she thought as she slowed down a bit, wanting to keep a safe distance between her and Ripper. Ripper didn't care much, since he only smiled at Gardenia's movements and kept on with his flight.

"Oh yeah. Gex was something else I tell ya. Best damn apprentice I ever had actually. He was like some kind of battling genius he was, even gaining the rank of 'Commander' in under only two months. But he was best known for his killings. Oh the blood fests he had as a Grovyle...Arceus they were something else." Ripper said, his mind trailing off to past memories he seemed to cherish. Gardenia on the other hand, looking disgusted and repulsed by Ripper, reality slamming into her mind like a book slam.

"Gex...you really were..." she said, getting a sad glance from Star, who seemed to be absorbing all of this in without hesitation. She nudged the Victini slightly, putting on one of her brave smiles to cheer up the small Pokemon, but got a turn of head instead.

"Oh but there's more! Lot's more you should know about him. I'm just getting started." said Ripper as he let loose a long laugh, getting a cold stare from Axe as he started slipping into unconsciousness. It was then that he blacked out suddenly, sleep taking hold of him as he went limp in Gardenia's Psychic.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Just noticed how short chapter 5 was. Sorry but new chapters might be shorter than you hope for. Don't worry though, I'll do better.<strong>

**Yes, this story does revolve around Star. But it would be a shame to have some loose pasts for the characters. For now, Gex and Axe's will be the pasts I give out. The rest will still be a mystery for you to think about.**

**What about Doom you ask? It's never to late in a story to have a main character death, just ask Kamina from Gurren Lagenn. *sniff* His legacy will always be with us!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Aloha my compadres! Been working on my Reverse Pokemon Fic and it's looking better than ever. It'll soon be up, so keep a lookout!**

**Disclaimer: I have never, will never, and shall never own Pokemon. It is a production of GAME FREAK, Nintendo, and it's creator; Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A dark past finally revealed! Master and Apprentice meet once again.<p>

"Did you know that Gex had killed over countless numbers of humans and Pokemon alike. Cold blood as well." Ripped said, Gardenia looking quite displeased with his choice of words. She could see Star out of the corner of her eye, watching as Star saddened at each word, appearing as if she might get sick.

"How about we stick to Gex's past instead...?" she asked, wanting nothing more than to get rid of the Garchomp with all her power. She hated hearing this anyways, but she had no choice as curiosity took hold of her brain. Ripper on the other hand, was enjoying himself to the fullest as he swooped about with a happy smile, laughed as he looked back.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just those days bring back good times. Not the killing part at least. You see...once Gex joined, he never really changed. He remained his calm, smart self he is still now...at least I hope he does." Ripper said as he thought back through his memories, bringing a smirk to his face as he sighed. "That kid was something else I'll tell you what. He was always different from the rest...something about a 'prophecy' that had him in it." Ripped said. This made Gardenia pipe up, looking quite confused at the dragons words.

_"Prophecy? I never heard about this before. Maybe it's about Star. Maybe..."_ she thought as her mind trailed off, her gaze looking towards Star. Star had always been different from the rest of the team, because the fact was, Gardenia could sense untapped power within her. She had only seen it once before, but that memory brought chills to her spine as she turned back to Ripper, waiting to hear more.

"Gex did his job diligently, and usually without question. He commanded a Pawniard platoon since we didn't have any of his species on our side. He did well for his first years in. So well that even the rest of the council saw him as a successful ally...and great threat." Ripper said, Gardenia nodding in response. She thought back to when Slash attacked them, noticing that the commanding Pokemon seemed to know Gex on a more personal level from the way they spoke to each other. She wondered if Slash was once part of Gex's platoon, and maybe they had a partnership or something.

"But it seemed to all end that one day 11 years ago..." Ripper said, Gardenia snapping to attention at these words. "I think it be better for you to see what actually happened. You! Psychic type; probe my memories!" Ripped commanded, his words sounding as if he had done this before. Gardenia looked appalled by those words, anger edging onto her face as she glared at him.

"What! How dare you tell me something like that, especially since I don't think I could do it anyways!" she spat out, Ripper's smile suddenly turning into an frown.

"Trust me. I Gex's brain probed before he left. The memory is in there." he said as his frown went back to a smile, saying, "And besides, as a Psychic type, you should be able to. Unless your weak." Ripper said with an intimidating look, making Gardenia's face red with anger.

_How dare he! Talking to me like I'm some second rate Gardevour!"_ her mind screamed. But she had to realize, that she was in no position to appose such an offer, especially since she was talking to a Pseudo at that one. She sighed, defeated but still angry with this Garchomp's choice of words.

"Fine! But you have to realize that I'm used to feeling emotions, not reading minds." Gardenia said, getting a nodding approval from Ripper as he kept flying. Gardenia sighed and firmly gripped Star's hand, allowing her and Star's psychic energy to meet. With that, Star used the Mind Reader attack onto Ripper, causing him to falter a bit from the probing attack in his mind. He regained composure as he kept flying, his subconscious taking action as if felt the entrance of Star and Gardenia's mind. Gardenia looked around with wonder. Seeing so many strips of memory casting about within Ripper's mind. All around bright long strips seemed to flow around, each seeming different in a way, and some even forming more strips.  
><em>"Good. Now let's see here...ah!" <em>Ripper thought as the strips seemed to right to left, as if someone was searching through a bookcase. It wasn't until one strips came out, it glowing a bright purple color as it came closer to Gardenia and Star.

_"I warn you young ones. This may be a little gruesome than you believe."_ Ripper said lastly as it seemed to consume the two's astral bodies, pictures of Pokemon going by before they landed into a forest. Gardenia and Star looked around., seeing the heavy rain fall upon the tall forest with intensity. It was then that Gardenia realized something, and to her horror, knew it was too true.

_"This is Route 6! Right where...I first met Gex!"_ she said.

* * *

><p>[I]<em>The rain fell with loud splash's upon the forest, the gloomy sky casting a dark grey light out to the large tree's the filled up the land. Somewhere off, a creature hopped quickly, her huge breaths indicating that she had been running for quite a long time. If one looked closely, right under her pale yellow fur, she held an egg between her hands. This egg seemed to glisten with a pure white light, but in the center of it's front, a four pointed stat shown on it.<em>

_"I have to get you to safety." said the Lopunny with a conceded look on her face, holding the egg closer to her chest as she kept hopping. Her dark brown fur waved and clung to her skin as the rain poured down, his hops being heard as she splashed into small puddles. Suddenly, her large right ear lifted a bit, her eyes suddenly widening with fear at the sounds she was hearing. "No! No! No! No! No! Not now." she said in a fearful tone, starting to sprint now at this. Her small feet made splashing sounds as she went left into a thick field of tree's, heading so as to keep hidden from her chasers. It was then, that she realized her mistake, but was already to late as a powerful Focus Blast slammed in the ground ahead of her. The explosion sent Lopunny flying back, slamming into a nest tree with a back breaking speed. She was able to fell to her feet, grunting in pain as the smoke area began to clear, showing the outlines of many creature before her._

_"You've been alluding me for some time now Lena. I thought we had something special." came the calm yet menacing toned voice of the creature, his dark figure coming out of the smoke. He was a Grovyle, a very tall one at that. His skin was a dark green shade than the normal green of a Grovyle. His eyes, unlike the rest of his species, were a pale yellow color that showed a sense of pride in them. The last thing that made him stand out from everyone else, was the long scar that started from the left side of his forehead, and came down, past his left eye and ending at his left cheek. His smirk seemed that of arrogance as he took a step closer to Lena, though her knowing he had the power to back up his pride._

_"I'll say it before and I'll say it again. Your never getting this egg! You'll have to pry it from my dead hands!" Lena screamed as she backed away, Gex chuckling about at her response. "Shouldn't be too hard..." he said as other figures came out of the smoke, showing them to be many Pawniards as his platoon. There about 10 to 15 of them, all in a nest order as Gex as always told them to be. Suddenly, a tall Pawniard came out, his proud composure meaning he was second in command of this platoon. He stood next to Gex as he eyed Lena, his blades extended as the rain began to fall heavier._

_"Not to fret Slash. She is as good as doomed..." Gex said, the Pawniard nodding without a word. Gex raised his arm, lightning flashing behind him in the distance as Gex's smirk turned into an insane smile. He clenched his hand into a fist, his Pawniards nodding and making their move as they rushed Lena without hesitation. They all seemed to use the same attack, Metal Claw, on Lena. Though there were many, she was faster. She dodged each attack with precise accuracy as she held the egg tighter and darted to the left. She then let loose a powerful Jump Kick towards a few of the unsuspecting Pawniard, crashing into them with a quick kick and swift movements. Gex had to admit, even he had a hard to keeping track of her movements as she quickly back tracked towards a tree, the Pawniards falling unconscious from the blow._

_"It seems the guardians chosen by the egg are as legendary as they say. But this won't stop me." Gex said as he cast his hand out, beckoning the Pawniards to leave. They moved without question, picking up their wounded and heading off until Slash stopped and turned._

_"General...are you sure...?" he asked, Gex finding the concern in his second in commands voice quite irritating. "Yes I'll be fine! Now go!" Gex ordered, his frustration rising at this. Slash grumbled angrily at this, heading off after the others with a cold look on his eyes. Gex then turned to Lena, who seemed quite distressed at her situation._

_"I want you monster. I will not go easy on you." she said with an angry glare, adrenaline pumping through her body as Gex chuckled. "Please my dear...I wouldn't have it any other way." he said before he lunged forward towards Lena, his Lead Blades extended out and jabbing at her. Like before, she dodged and shifted to the right this time, growling as Gex came at her again. He brought his arm forward, grazing Lens as she ducked down, only to be surprised by a swift kick to the face by her foe. She fell back as blood trickled down her nose, a loud crashing of thunder being heard closer to then as Gex prepared another attack. She growled angrily as she used a Quick Attack, slamming into Gex with full force and knocking him back. Gex landed hard on his back, but was able to shift his weight and flip up into the air before he charged a quick Focus Blast. He launched it at Lena, who seemed ready as she spun around and dodged the energy blast, coming up to him in the air. Her ears began to glow and soon produced a blazing flame on them, slamming Gex with a hard Fire Punch. They fell to the ground, Gex faltering as the attack had his home, and she took this chance to attack again, hitting him constantly. She attacked again and again, shouting a battle cry as she hit Gex hard in the face, hearing the painful grunts of the Grass type Pokemon. Suddenly, as Lena went for another punch, Gex's eyes opened up and his left hand caught the attack square on, hearing her gasp as she struggled to break free from his grip._

_"Man. I should be thankful it's raining, that attack might have actually done something to me." he said with a smile as his blades extended again, bringing his right arm up and quick slashing Lena's left shoulder. Lens let out a painful cry as blood poured from her wound, growling in agony as she was able to break free and fall back._

_"Dammit. How could I be so ignorant..." she said as she could feel herself weakening by the second, where as Gex seemed ready for maybe 7 more rounds. She had to get out if she was gonna survive, fearing the egg might get damaged if the battle went on any long. She tightened her grip around the egg that was in her fur, raising her head a pure energy began to build at her mouth. Gex looked quite confused for a but before he realized what she was doing, but by then, it was already too late. The Hyper Beam shot straight out towards the surpassed Gex, slamming into him and causing such a massive explosion that even Lena was thrown back by the power. Far off, lightning struck down as Lena landed on the ground, clenching her teeth as her wound grew worse and worse._

_'Thank Arceus that's over.' she thought as she stood back up, even in her painful state, and quickly hopped away from the dust covered area. She didn't get to far though, as a shadow loomed over her before Gex landed onto her, causing her to fall forward and roll down a steep hill below the two. As they tumbled, Lena tried her hardest to get Gex away, hitting him with Dizzy Punch's but missing then as the rolling made her accuracy worse. Suddenly, the egg fell out of her arms, rolling down ahead of the two and quickly heading towards a nearby river. Both of then gasped in surprise, as they saw the egg, Gex taking this chance and slamming his foot into Lena's gut. He pushed off of her and sailed into the air, landed quickly and heading for the still rolling egg. He almost made it, if it wasn't for the strong Jump Kick that crashed into his right shoulder, causing him to fall forward and watch as Lena landed and scooped up the egg. She ran for her life now, heading towards the river and thinking of a plan to get away from Gex in the process. What she didn't notice though, was Gex speeding towards her at a swift pace, his Aerial Wce having done it's job as he came up behind her. With one last look as Lens turned and gasped, Gex extended his Lead Blades one last time; spearing his blades straight through Lena's chest._

_It was if luck was never one her side, the blade poking out of her back as her eyes only glowed in shock. "It's over..." Gex said as he took his blade out, Lena's momentum making her fall and roll as blood spilled from her wound. She finally rolled to a stop close to the bank of the river, the egg firmly in his crossed arms as she coughed painfully. Her heart raced as death was upon her, fear of the eggs safety being the only thing on her mind as her eyes met with Gex's._

_"You...you...heartless fool. Your just...just so naive..." she said as her mind became faint, feeling a sense of dread take over as her arms became limp. Gex only chuckled, kicking Lena's arms open as he stared at the egg with wonder. "So this is the infamous V Egg. Said to contain a power unlike any other...the Star Child." Gex stated as he starred at the egg in awe, seeing how amazing it looked even on this gloomy day. The pure white egg seemed to radiate with a brilliant light, Gex swearing this was some kind of illusion put on the egg._

_"Gex...you must understand..." Lens said, coughing more blood as she let out her dying breath. She said, "Touch the egg...and I assure you...you will truly see he world for what it is.." Gex could only sneer at the comment, looking at Lena like she were some kind of joke._

_"Pfft. Don't make me laugh!" he said as he laughed, his smile widening at this. But deep inside, he could not resist the curiosity that was slowly taking hold of him, his smile soon becoming a lustful stare. He reached down, edging his fingers ever so closely to the egg so as to make sure nothing could take him by surprise._

_Nothing could prepare the warrior for what came next, for when he touched the egg, it was as if his mind began to change. Things flew into his head, images of Pokemon and humans, images of bright lights and small cities, soon began to spread into Gex's mind. His thoughts became loud voices in his head, hearing the sound of a loud thunder crash in the distance. He then suddenly saw something, something that would have, and did, change him in every single way. He saw a Victini suspended in midair by an unknown force, it's eyes closed but energy seeping from it's body into the plain white space that they both floated in. Gex couldn't describe it, nor could he replicate it, but for the first time in his life, just by looking at the sleeping Pokemon; he felt a true sense of happiness. A tear fell from his cheek has he had realized the terrible things he did to the people he loved, and to the innocent beings he killed. He broke down, sobbing with loud cries as every single death he had caused played in his head like a recorder was stuck to 'Play'. He couldn't take it any longer, regret and suffering wafting into his emotions._

_"Make it stop! Please! I'm sorry!" he screamed, and just like that, was suddenly awoken from his kneeling position. He looked around, heavy water droplets breaking him from his trance as he starred around at the gloomy forest, tears still pouring from his eyes. He turned towards Lena, seeing as her eyes were closed; dead from loss of blood. He gritted his teeth as he picked up the egg, standing before the dead Lopunny and looking up. "I'll make things right. I promise." he said, nudging the body over and hearing as she made a loud splash into the river, her body floating off down the growing water space. Gex stood there for what seemed hours in his mind, still contemplating on what he saw and what it meant._

_"Hand it over Gex..." came a growling voice, Gex turning swiftly to see Ripper standing there with his eyes glaring at him. "That egg belongs to Mistress Reshiram. Now give it." Ripper said, raising his hand and beckoning Gex to give it. Words cannot describe the feelings Gex was feeling right now, torn between his loyalty to Reshiram and what he knew he had to do. He sucked up, looking up and meeting the Dragon type's eyes with his own glare._

_"No. You're gonna have to take it by force...master." Gex said as he set down the egg, his blades extending from his arms. Ripper didn't laugh, didn't get angry, but seemed to take this with a nod, as if he expected this to happen. "As you wish my student." he said before he quickly made short work, his wings shimmering with a powerful blue aura surrounding them. Gex knew that Ripper was powerful enough to use Dragon Rush on certain parts of his body, and knew that, he may not even stand a chance. But he sensed a dutiful pride towards the egg, as if it was his destiny to protect it. The two Pokemon stares each other down, both watching the other for any sudden movements. They then cried out, rushing each other with their attacks at full force, both of them crossing their arms as they attacked one another. The blows were so catastrophic, that a huge explosion rocked their location, the outcome unknown to anyone but the two._

* * *

><p>Gardenia only floated in shock as the memory faded away, the strip it belonged to flowing back to the thousands that went on. She then felt herself flow back, her mind going back to hers as she opened her eyes, feeling that she was back in her own body. She was incapable of words, as her kind raced with not only questions, but angry thoughts as well.<p>

"To better give you an understanding. Gex fainted from my attack, but we both sustained the same scar." Ripper said as he pointed to the 'X' shape scar on his chest. Gardenia had always wondered where he got that one, since Gex had never said anything about it to anyone. "After his defeat. I left and soon left the Pseudo Council as well." Ripper said, his tone a bit sad but knowing that he had done the right thing. Gardenia looked at Ripper for a moment, wondering if he had seen the same thing as well as Gex to make such a powerful Pokemon leave Reshiram's forces. Ripper looked back at Gardenia, appearing as if he was able to read her thoughts.

"I left because Reshiram took something precious from me, something that I held dear to me. All because I failed to get the egg once. I had always planned on taking Gex with me, but I wasn't able to get him in time, as I was to stubborn to. I've been on the run ever since then, training and living a life of lies to keep myself hidden until I'd finally meet my old apprentice again." Ripper said, casting a glance towards the sky as he sighed. Gardenia looked away, finally understanding what this was all about, and why Ripper was who he was. She then noticed that Star had not spoken a word, turning to the small Pokemon, only to find what she had feared. Star was in shock, her eyes wide as she starred off into space, Gex's actions burned into her head as tears streamed down her eyes. Gardenia became aware that she had forgotten to take Star's conscious out before Ripper had played the memory, slowly looking down in shame at what she had just caused the Pokemon.

But nothing could make anything more worse, for the fact that Ripper gasped as he looked back, Gardenia and Star as well looking back, seeing the shocked faces of Gigalith and Gex. Gex met Ripper's eyes, his own showing a mixture of shock, and anger at the same time.

"Master..." Gex said, his voice low and quite surprised. Ripper only starred back, grumbling to himself at his own unfortunate luck. "Been to long Gex." Ripper said, the only words he could get out before Gex lunged at him, blades extended out and ready to kill the Garchomp.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the absence. You cannot believe how long I stayed up trying to make this chapter. Gettin the story elements and everything right was way harder than it looked! But Whatevs, at least Gex's past is out of the way.<strong>

**Axe and Doom, two Pokemon who are on the brink of death. Will I kill them both off? Or maybe I'll kill one off and leave the other alive? You'll never know unless you keep reading.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the late updates, but school has been a major drag for me lately. Don't worry though, I've fixed the problem and such(Internet problems that it) and will do well. Also, very sorry for the short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have never, will never, and shall never own Pokemon. It is a production of GAME FREAK, Nintendo, and it's creator; Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: A fight between master and apprentice ensues! Enter in, Major General!<span>

_*Somewhere off in the Hoenn Region, within Rustboro City*_

The city seemed quite detailed, tall buildings crumbled to the ground, scorch marks laid everywhere. Giant chunks of stone were scattered across the destroyed stress, overgrown tree's and vines seeming to snake their way through cracks. In all, the entire city was a mess, and looked like it had been for a long time. Down a street, next the the Devon Corps, walked two Pokemon. One seemed tall, his red and yellow fur waving as the breeze blew past them with his blue eyes checking out the view. His partner, a smaller but more muscular built Pokemon walked next him on all fours, having blue skin and two antenna fins sticking out of his head. The two walked as if everything was normal, their eyes both scanning the area as they searched for something.

"Do ya think they'll be coming anytime soon?" asked the smaller pokemon walking on all fours, his gaze casting onto the taller Pokemon.

"Your a Swampert. Can't you sense them or something?" asked the taller one, his voice a sort of gruff male voice that was still young in it's prime. The Swampert, sneered a bit as he puffed up his chest. "My sensing abilities may range from far, but not towards other regions...at least not yet. But it's better than being a Blaziken, at least I can sense better." the Swampert said, the Blaziken making not a sound as be kept walking.

"You watch your mouth Bronze. I'm still the best fighter of the both of us." Blaziken said, getting a slight growl from Bronze's mouth. "So what. My strength overpowers yours any day. Remember Kaji I'm the tank." Bronze said, getting a chuckle from Kaji in response. Though Kaji knew his fighting skills and speed gave him the advantage in battle, it was Bronze's amazing brute strength and astounding endurance that made them a force to be reckoned with. He shook his head as be smiled, getting a confused look from Bronze.

"Something the matter?" he asked, Kaji sighing as he looked up. "I just hope Gex and the others can get here to help us." Blaze said with a smile, Bronze nodding in approval to his partner. They seemed to walk for another 30 minutes, scanning the area until Bronze yawned.

"Nothing here...let's just head back to base. I'm bushed." Bronze said, Kaji agreeing with his friend as they headed off towards Route 116.

* * *

><p>Gex's blades met with Ripper's wing blades, Gex's eyes showing much anger as he pushed harder onto them. Ripper remained still as he smiled at Gex, seeming as if he was gonna laugh in response.<p>

"Gex! It's been to long old friend. How are things with everyone?" Ripper asked, getting a low growl from Gex's mouth as Gex couldn't budge the large dragon. "You seem angry. Can I ask what's wrong?" Ripper asked, moving his gaze towards Gigalith, seeing the unconscious(or dead) Doom on his back. The old Pokemon met his gaze, seeming to show no anger nor shock, but resentment towards Ripper.

"Gex leave it be." Gigalith said, expecting to hear an angry argument from his fellow leader. Instead, Gex's eyes grew empty once more, his blades retracting back into their normal forms as he jumped back from the smiling Ripper. Gex inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to find a medium between his anger and his excitement. Though seeing his old master was a good thing, he still couldn't forgive him for what he had sent Gex to do.

"Gex...I..Uh..." Gardenia began, but was unable to finish her sentence because of her utter shock towards Gex. She seemed to have a new look on Gex, no longer the tough poke on she knew before, but something more. Gex met her gaze with a slight nod, his eyes full of confusion and jumbled up emotions. It wasn't until he looked at Star, that his eyes widened in utter disgust. Star was mumbling to herself, somewhat rocking back in forth on what she had just seen about her own father. Gex could already tell what had happened, his fists clenched angrily as he glared towards Ripper's direction.

"YOU SHOWED THEM!" he asked as his aura began to act up again, it's shimmering green color waving violently which caused the others to become scared. The only Pokemon who seemed fine, was Ripper, who instead seemed proud of this. "My how you've gotten stronger my student. You've even learned the Aura Manipulation technique. Few Pokemon have the power to learn such a dangerous technique." Ripper said, completely ignoring Gex's original question. Gex grew irritated by this, walking towards the happy Garchomp with his blades extended again. His every thought was about slashing, hitting, even destroying his old master right now, that was until Gigalith grew tired of this.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME GEX! WE HAVE TWO MEMBERS THAT MIGHT JUST DIE!" Gigalith said at the top of his lungs, Gardenia and Star looking up in suprise at the usually calm Pokemon. Even Gex was surprised by the outburst, stopping his foot as he gritted his teeth in anger. He knew, even with his irrational thought, that Gigalith was right about this; Doom and Axe were dying. His aura calmed, his blades retracting once again before he turned away and walked ahead without another word. Gigalith motioned for Gardenia to follow, beggining go walk after Gex as she nodded in approval. She again levitated Axe in the air, walking after Gigalith as she used her psychic powers to keep Axe sustained. Ripper remained behind for a bit, his mind mingling as he watched them go.

"Something tells me this is going to be good." Ripper said before he jumped up in the air, flying overhead the group as he spotted the city not too far ahead of them.

Driftveil City appeared nothing more than fine for the most part. Buildings and houses stood there, though some with cracks and scorch marks that told that there were battles fought near them. As Gex and the rest entered slowly through the western entrance, they all became tense, Ripper landing on the ground so as to keep a low cover.

Though they fought to protect humans, mankind had become angry at the Pokemon kind, sometimes attacking innocent Pokemon if they came to close. Humans were weary of Pokemon now, since trainers no longer were able to protect humans any longer since most had died out years ago. Also, pokeball productions had almost all but completely stopped with Reshiram's capture of the Johto Region, known for making many successful pokeballs and being the main region that produced them. Trainers were rare now, and even if their were, they weren't completely ready for the job since trainers were always put into the front lines.

"Ya think they know we're here?" Gardenia asked as they stopped right where they were, seeing that they were about to enter the city. Her mind was racing with thoughts of humans attacking them, fearing that maybe this was a bad idea. "Of course they know. We just have to hope that they don't fire at us before asking questions." chuckled Ripper as he went on ahead of them, Gex following behind his old master. His gaze fell to the ground as they walked, noticing that the rocks on the ground seemed somewhat, out of place.

_"Odd? They look real...but something about them..." _Gex thought as his eyes narrowed as they all walked. Suddenly, he knew exactly what was going on, but was completely too late as Ripper's foot stepped on one. Without another step, an alarm sounded off across the entire city, Gex able to hear shouts and orders of human voices. Instinctively, Gex motioned for Gardenia to come up behind him with Axe and Star, leaving Gigalith as the rear and turning his back towards them. They had done this a million times, though with Doom and Axe with them, but they didn't have a choice. As if on cue, humans, males and females alike, came out of the entrance street, carrying what appeared to be guns. GED had heard of this, these weapons the humans made to combat the Pokemon called; 'Guns'. These weapons were made of metal and other such ores, and their main function was to either protect or attack. He heard that they shoot out metal type balls known as 'bullets', and that some can shoot 'rockets' out that explode. Nervousness gripped Gex's mind as the thought of being shot by one of these things gave him chills.

They all surrounded the group immediately, pointing their guns at them without hesitation and some even holding giant guns known as a 'Bazooka'. At first, they all became tense at the site of the humans, preparing for the worst if possible; but were relieved to see that they weren't shooting them yet. They all wore a blue uniform, somewhat like the old police uniforms that Officer Jenny useful wear, but it was a bit different. Instead, it had an HR insignia on it, Gex guess it meant 'Human Resistance'. It had sleeves one them, and they all wore combat boots instead of the usual police shoes.

"We mean you no harm humans. We come here for resources." Gex said as he stepped up, looking at then with honorable eyes as he saw them contemplate. Though he could tell they were thinking, they were already on the verge of shooting them right now.

Suddenly, back go the entrance, a Humvee came up towards the group, a few of the soldiers looking at it in fear. They broke out as the vehicle came through, stopping close to Ripper and the others with a huge jolt. The front door opened, a man stepping out of the car with an irritated look in his eyes. He was old, close to Gigalith's age, but not quite for that matter. His hair was a very pale blonde, with it spiked up to look intimidating. This man was quite muscular, almost ripped in fact, and seemed to have electrifying blue eyes. He wore a dark green muscle shirt underneath a long black trench coat. His pants were, in fact, combat pants with him wearing combat boots instead. He seemed to be full of pride and honor as Gex saw him, but he could tell he was old as well.

"These are what threatening us? What a load of bull shit. Kill them." the man said without a moments hesitation, everyone's guns falling onto the group. Everyone sensed what was coming next, everyone but Ripper preparing with adrenaline pumping through them quickly.

"If ya don't mind me asking. Why are you going to kill _us_?" asked Ripper as he remained perfectly still, his eyes not leaving the man's eyes. "Because your damn Pokemon. I need no explanation other than that." the man responded, his mocking smirk making Gex quite irritated. Ripper smiled and looked up into the sky, seeing a few Pidove's flying about.

"Ever heard of the Pokemon resistances?" Ripper asked, his stare not leaving the sky as he was filled with a sense of happiness just looking up. The man's smirk turned into a frown, his eyes scanning the pokemon.

"Yeah I have. Doesn't mean there true. what? Your fighting for us?" he asked as he chuckled, not seeming to crack as Ripper only smiled more.

"Then, ever heard of the Star Child?" he asked. At this, the man stopped laughing and cast a serious look upon them now, seeming he was holding back something. "Maybe we heard a tale or two. Why? And hurry! I wanna eat some Houndoom tonight." the man said, his glance looking upon the cold body of Doom's. Gex grew even angrier, wanting nothing more than to hurt this man and his stubbornness.

"Because we have the Star Child right here. Her." Ripper said as he pointed to Star without hesitation, his smile never leaving his mouth. Everyone, even the humans, grew surprise at what he said, Star seeming to shrink a little at the mention of her name. The man walked towards Ripper and everyone, his stare keeping onto Star as if he was being memorized by her.

"A Victini...with a star shape birthmark...eyes that seem to contain a galaxy..." he murmured, stopping close to Gardenia but not going any closer as he looked at Star. Gex grew weary, readying his blades in case this man made any move onto them.

He didn't, but he stared long enough before he motioned his hand, the humans putting down their weapons. "It seems you made your point. Come along pipsqueaks, we need to heal your Pokemon then." he said as broke from the group, heading towards the jeep casually as his troops went back towards the city. Before he went in though, he stopped and stood for a moment, turning back with a confident smile.

"And the names Major General...Major General Surge." he said before he got into the jeep, backing up with ease and heading in while the group trailed behind. Gex could tell, this man was gonna be a huge problem to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? Added him in because the humans need an army. After all, he is American and was part of a war long ago. It only makes sense.<strong>

**May not update for a couple of days since families coming over. But make sure to check back every so often!**

**Doom and Axe...what to do with them.**


End file.
